Baby Benji
by Ceiling-Lover-Crazy-Poppy
Summary: Sam and Cat get a new child to babysit - Benji - and it's not long before Sam has grown attached to him. But when there is more to this child than it seems, secrets are revealed and old friendships will be reunited. Why does Freddie have a child? What does Carly have to do with all of this? Will the iCarly gang get back together again? Seddie. Cibby. Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Hey, here is a story for Sam and Cat. The idea popped into my mind and I wanted to use it before anyone else did. I'm sorry this chapter is short (It's kind of like an intro) and I might be slow at updating since I have quite a busy few weeks coming up, and I am also working on iSurvive The Year which is my main priority.**

After five years of Sam and Cat owning a baby-sitting business, not much had changed. Cat's 'Nona' was still a resident at Elderly Acres, Sam and Cat still had the great dynamic relationship. Cat was still in education. Robbie has stayed on at Hollywood Arts extended education, so, so did Cat. The two were not in a relationship yet, but even Sam could tell it was very close to that. Sam had learned that Carly had a long-time boyfriend, Carlo, that she was 'deeply in love' with. Sam was not in touch with Carly anymore, and she regretted it greatly. It was not Sam's fault, or Carly's fault, it was both if theirs. They had at first e-mailed, texted and called every day, but that slowly died down until Sam didn't receive a call for 6 months, and that's when she knew they were no longer friends. She had tried to text, but with no reply. Sam also missed Freddie, but didn't keep in touch. She had the impression that Freddie hated her after the break-up and didn't want to make it more awkward. Sam was still at 'online school' but didn't really bother on getting an education because she had decided to commit her life to babysitting. She had met no boys since she moved in with Cat. She was kind of missing the attention, but didn't complain. She had enough to cope with, including the children when babysitting and Cat being Cat.  
Cat Valentine poked Sam Puckett's stomach, who was asleep. "Hi!" She giggled. Unexpectedly, Sam pulled her to the floor and tackled her. Cat was squashed under Sam's weight, with her arms held above her head. This was the first step of morning routine for the girls.  
"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Sam asked sleepily. She was still annoyed about being woke up at 7 O'Clock every morning, yet there was no use telling Sam off because it happened every morning.  
"Well, you've been living here 5 years… so…" Cat tried to calculate the amount of days in her head. "Lots of times."  
"You really need to stop." Sam said, as she did every morning. Sam had grown so fond of Cat due to the fact that it reminded her of the relationship she used to have with her friends. Carly and she used to banter even though they loved each other like sisters, and Carly would care for Sam like a mother. Freddie and she used to argue, but it always turned out right. Just like Sam and Cat.  
"Okay. I won't do it tomorrow." Cat said with a smile.  
"You say that every day." Sam smirked, used to Sam by now.  
"What day is it?" Cat asked.  
"Sunday."  
"Oh, I need to go to church with Robbie." Cat smiled. "What should I wear?"  
"Pink." Sam replied. She knew Cat didn't like it if she suggested any other colour.  
"That's a great idea!" Cat smiled gratefully.  
"Go get changed, kid."  
"Okay."

Sam spent the morning checking out her and Cat's bank account, which the babysitting money went it. She watched re-runs of That's a Drag (Yes, even five years later) and then just lounged around until Cat was due back. Once Cat was back from church, she and Sam went for a free meal at inside-out burger. "What do you want to do now?" Sam asked. Their weekends were usually free since most parents were off work and wanted to spend time with their child. This was really the only time that Sam and Cat got to relax.  
"I want to decorate the outside of our house pink." Cat thought.  
"No."  
"Fine. Maybe we should get makeovers?"  
"No."  
"Oh, I know! Let's have a sleepover!"  
"Sam, we live in the same house."  
"Why don't we go bowling?"  
"Okay." Sam agreed. "It's right across the street."  
Sam led the way as Cat followed behind, commenting on how pretty the flowers were. "WAIT! Sam!"  
"Yeah?"  
"There's no crossing guard!"  
"So?"  
"How do we cross safely?"  
"We look both ways and then cross."  
"Will you help me cross the road?"  
"Okay." Sam walked onto the road and placed both hands by her side and raised them up. Cat smiled and happily crossed the road. Confused and angry drivers beeped and roared their engines. Sam threatened them with her fist and then ran across the road to catch up with Cat.

Sam and Cat's business was at its peak, with fun, loving children at their doorstep most days, all with different personalities. Something was about to change, though. Sam's daily life would be shook by a new child to babysit, and as she found out more about the child, people from the past will return, and secrets will be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat happily biked home from school that Monday afternoon. She pedaled slowly as she watched people walk by, giving them fake mustaches in her mind. Once home, she placed the bike against the wall and tried to open the door. It was locked. "Ahah!" She cried. "I know where there's a spare key! Under the plant pot!" She reached down and got it. "Wait… maybe I shouldn't have said that so loud, what if someone knows where it is now and breaks in! I know… I'll hide it under the doormat!" She exclaimed proudly. Once she was in she hid the key again. As soon as she had placed her school bag in her room the phone started to ring. "Hmmm… maybe it's Sam." She said to herself.  
"Hi!" She said happily.  
"Hi." Replied the voice.  
"You're not Sam." Cat said. "Your voice is too manly."  
"That's because I'm a man.." The voice replied.  
"Sam, don't play tricks on me." Cat was used to Sam playing tricks like this.  
"I'm not 'Sam'!" The voice replied. "I'm Freddie Benson. I heard about your babysitting services and was wondering if you could take care of my child, Benji?"  
"Sure." Giggled Sam. "When?"  
"Well, I need you to pick him up from Sledgelor pre-school on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and then take him to his Uncle at 8pm ish."  
"Okay." Cat said happily. "Is there anything we need to know about him?"  
"Well… his name is Benji Savino. He doesn't have a mother so it's probably best if you don't-"  
"HE DOESN'T HAVE A MOTHER? That is so terrible! What happened?"  
"I don't really know. Oh, and he's only 3. He can walk and speak… and he likes technology and such."  
"Okay. Thank you." Cat smiled. "I'll see him tonight then!"  
"Yeah, he needs picking up around four, so you might want to set off soon."  
"I'll just wait for Sam."  
"Sam?" Freddie's throat went dry at the name.  
"Yeah, Sam and I do the babysitting." Freddie knew it couldn't be _his_ Sam, she never knew someone called 'Cat' and, he thought, could not stand kids.  
"Oh." Freddie said.  
"Well, bye!" Cat giggled as she saw Sam come in the door.  
"Bye." Freddie ended. "Thanks."  
"Hi!" Cat said to Sam after hanging up on Freddie.  
"Who was that?" Sam asked.  
"A person who wanted us to babysit. We need to pick his child up from pre-school every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. We need to go now." Cat instructed.  
"Okay." Sam said. "What's the kid called?"  
"Benji Savino." Cat said.  
"What was the parent called?"  
"Freddie."  
"Freddie?" Sam asked, surprised and interested.  
"Yeah, Freddie… Keson?" Cat thought. "Or maybe it was Freddie Weson?"  
"You can't remember his last name?"  
"No. Oh well. He sounded nice."  
"Oh." Sam said.  
"Wait, you knew a Freddie, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Do you think it was him?"  
"No." Sam said shortly. "There is no way it would be."  
"What was his last name?" Cat asked.  
"Benson."  
Cat thought for a moment. "No, the guy on the phone definitely didn't say Benson."

"Hello, we're here to pick up Benji." Sam said when they reached Sledgelor pre-school.  
"Ah, you must be the babysitters. Benji!" A small boy came toddling over. He had a petite frame. His face was small and cute. His eyes were blue and shining, slanted slightly. His eyebrows were dark, and his smile was contagious. Benji's hair was brown with curls, well, more like small ringlets. "Benji, you are going home with your babysitters today."  
"Ok." Benji smiled.  
The boy immediately wanted to walk in-between them, holding hands with both girls. Sam smiled as he skipped along, his backpack on and his cute smiled painted on his face. "So, what's your name?" Cat asked.  
"Benji." The boy said proudly. "I'm three."  
"Wow, aren't you a big boy?" Sam smiled at him.  
"Not as big as daddy."  
"Is he tall?" Sam asked, making conversation with the boy.  
"Yes. He has big arms too."  
"I'm sure you'll have big arms when you're big." Sam said.  
"I hope so."  
"Well, we're here." Sam announced as they reached their house. "Oh, I left at-"  
"Don't worry! There is a key under the doormat!" Cat said proudly. "Wait, now I've told everyone where it is again!"  
"Told who?"  
"Burglars. I know, I'll hide it in the plant!"

"Who's a good little boy?" Sam asked as she made fake airplane noises. She was feeding Benji baked beans and ketchup, which was, according to him, his favourite meal. Benji giggled in delight. Cat watched from the sofa. Sam was a great babysitter, although she had never been this interested in a child. She was treating him like her own! Cat knew that this baby was special. Something was to happen; she could feel it in her little red head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, people! I'm sorry I've been so slow at updating, I had my prom the other night and I've still not caught up on sleep! Here's a new one for you, hope you like it:)**  
**Daisy:D**

Sam and Cat were walking to Sledgelor pre-school. Sam was walking ahead, excited to see Benji, whereas Cat was bouncing along behind. Robbie had asked her out on a date! It was her first date with Robbie, and she was even more excited than when she saw Bibble. "It's just so exciting!" Cat gushed. "I can be like them girls on films!" She smiled a she bounced along. "I can fall in love and get married and have children and-"  
"Woah, calm down, little red head." Sam said. "Relationships don't always work out the way you plan."  
"But Robbie and I are meant for each other!" Cat giggled. "Like two peas in a pod!"  
"That's what everybody thinks. But then, something tiny happens and you're back to enemies, sworn to hate each other!"  
"Are you talking about one of your relationships?" Cat asked, catching on.  
"No." Sam denied. "I was just saying to be careful."  
"I will be." Cat smiled. "Look, we're here!"  
Sam and Cat picked up Benji, as they were about to leave, the teacher stopped them. "The boy's father had a note for you two." She said.  
Sam took the note and read it as they walked home.

_Dear Sam and Cat,_  
_Benji's uncle told me how concerned you were about the state Benji came home in. Trust me; it's not the first time it happened. I'm sorry that Benji scared you by getting messy, but whenever he does, just send him home like that. It's fine! Sam: thanks for saving him. He told me the whole story – I hope you're not hurt! _  
_Thanks for looking after him, he seems to love you!_  
_Freddie (Benji's dad)_  
_x_

"What does it say?" Cat asked. Sam didn't answer. She knew that writing from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Memories of school flooded back. Her, Carly and Freddie sat at the back of each class, an inseparable trio. "Sam?"  
"Huh?"  
"What does it say?"  
"Oh, just that we didn't need to worry about Benji's t-shirt."  
"Ah, right." Cat giggled. "I'm so excited for my date!"  
"What's a 'date'?" Benji asked.  
"It's where two people go to a place together alone when they like each other, kind of."  
"Ah." Benji said. "Are you and Cat going on one?" He asked Sam.  
"Oh, no." Sam giggled. "Cat is going with her friend Robbie."  
"Is Cat married to Robbie?"  
"No." Sam said. "Not yet."  
"Hey!" Cat blushed.

"I can't believe you're making us go shopping!" Sam groaned. She had Benji in her arms, placed on her hip. He was eating a bag of chocolates, and now and again fed one to Sam.  
"I need an outfit for my date! Robbie is picking me up in an hour and I need to look perfect!"

"You ready?" Sam asked. Cat had just exited her room in her new outfit. It was a white dress with pink and red flowers on. She had her hair like usual, and little pink slip-on shoes. "You look nice, Cat."  
"Thanks!" The doorbell rang. Cat ran to the door. "Be cool!" She warned Sam. "Hi Robbie. How are you? I'm so happy. Thank you for taking me out on this date. Are you excited? I sure am!"  
"Hi, Cat." Robbie laughed. Sam inspected him from the table. He seemed nerdy. "You look beautiful."  
"Thanks." Cat blushed. "This is Sam, my roommate."  
"Hey, aren't you from iCarly?"  
"Yep." Sam said.  
"Cool." Robbie smiled. "Shall we get going, we have reservations."  
"Yes, let's go."

Sam had taken Benji back home and was now just browsing on her files on her computer. She was looking at photos of school, her childhood, and iCarly. Sam came across one of her and Freddie. She held her breath. It was one that Carly had taken when they were dating. Freddie was sat on the Shay's couch with her at his side. She had been lying next to him. Freddie had his arm around her shoulder, and they were staring into each other's eyes. The next picture was of them standing next to each other, eyes on the camera. Sam looked carefully at Freddie.  
Then a thought came to her.  
Benji looked like Freddie!  
"No." Sam said to herself. "There's no way." She thought that it must just be her mind playing tricks. Though wasn't it a coincidence that Benji's dad was named Freddie too?  
No.  
As Sam waited for Cat to get home, she could not get the image out of her head. She flicked through a few more photos, and as time went on she realised the baby looked like Carly, too.  
It couldn't be their child, could it?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys, sorry for the wait! I've been trying out my new college for the past few days. It's scary. And daunting. And terrifying. (Yes I am aware they all mean the same thing). I also had my prom and stuff. Secondly, thanks for all the reviews! I've never had such a big response to my stories. I feel so famous. (Joking.)**  
To** 8**, this update is kinda thanks to you. Your review left a nagging thing in my head which forced me to write. So, thanks.  
To **pinkflamingo1127**, THANKS I'M GLAD YOU THINK IT'S AMAZING  
To **Ameha Kay**, 'whoa' to you too!  
To **CRAZYAJ201**, why thank you. I'm hoping it is, anyway!  
To **Mystapleza**, you'll just have to find out;)  
To **SeddieFan99**, thanks for the multiple reviews, it's people like you that keep me going!  
To **MrsTobyCavanaugh**, okay…  
To **ChicagoBears**, thanks!  
And to all the **guests**, thank you! One of you in particular had a very accurate description of what is going to happen. It was kind of creepy. I'm not going to say who, as that will spoil it, but I personally think you should be a fortune-telling-predicting-person freak. Like, _seriously_.

This place looked very interesting to Benji. The walls were painted lots of different colours and there were many rooms. He needed to know what was in them! Benji walked, wobbling slightly, down a corridor which also had brightly decorated boxes along it. He came across a room. The door was slightly open. Inside, it was light. The light coming from the stage at the front blinded him slightly. There were lots of chairs in front of the stage. Benji made his way onto the stage and could see props ahead of him. He placed on the funny hat and started to bang the drums.  
"Tell me why we're here again?" Sam said as her and Cat walked along another corridor of Hollywood Arts.  
"I have to hand in my homework or I'll get detention!" Cat complained.  
"I'm so glad I don't have to do that anymore." Sam smiled. "Anyway, who are you looking for?"  
"I'm looking for Sikowitz."  
"Sikowitz? What kind of a name is-"  
"SIKOWITZ!" Cat finally spotted him.  
"Hello!" Sikowitz said as the two entered the classroom. "Would either of you like any coconut milk?"  
"No, we're okay thanks." Cat said.  
"Ah, who's this?" Sikowitz asked, directing it at Sam.  
"The little boy? That's Benji." Sam replied happily.  
"What little boy?"  
"The one who's right behin- BENJI!" Sam shouted as she noticed he was gone.  
"He was behind us a minute ago!"  
"Aw, no. Freddie's going to kill us!"  
"Here's the homework. See you tomorrow!" Cat said, and the two raced off. "Should we split up?"  
"I think that's a good idea. You know this school so look in the most obvious of places… I'll just look anywhere."

Benji was now more interested in how fun it was to jump from one chair to another. He felt like he was at home again, where daddy's bed was big and bouncy. Every morning he would wake Freddie up by bouncing on the bed and landing on his dad's face. He jumped off the end chair and then made his way down the next row, the silly hat still on his head.

"Benji!" Cat searched under the tables outside, behind the fast-food van, and up the stairs. Nothing. "Benji!" She had tried all of the classrooms, in various lockers, and even in the male toilets, but she couldn't find a trace of him.

Benji was reaching the end of a row and was about to jump down. After eight rows, he still wasn't bored of jumping from one chair to another. The hat on his head, Benji prepared himself for take-off. "Here we go!" He said. However, this time, take-off was not successful. Benji misplaced his foot, and went tumbling to the floor.

Sam tried the next room that she came across. As soon as she opened the door she noticed a boy about to fall. Benji! Sam ran the fastest she ever had. She threw her whole body on the floor and slipped under where Benji was. Benji fell onto her back. Sam felt pain shoot through her chest as the boy landed on her. "Fudge." Sam said, hissing a little. The little boy started to cry. "Awww, Benji." Sam said. Benji crawled off her and Sam flipped over, and then picked him up. Sam cradled Benji in her arms for a moment whist the two recovered. "Are you okay, baby boy?" Sam asked.  
"Yes." Benji said. "Thank you for saving me, Sam."  
"It's alright."  
"Freddie will be happy." Benji smiled, hugging Sam.  
"Yep. I'm sure he will be."  
"Sam! Benji!" Cat ran into the theatre.  
"Hey." Sam smiled. "I found him."  
"Sam saved me!" Benji said.  
"Well, well done Sam." Cat said. "Come on, let's get home and have some tea."

"We're really sorry about the mess on his t-shirt." Sam said as she handed Benji over to his uncle. "He decided that he was a t-rex and couldn't use his arms to eat so threw himself at the bowl before we could stop him."  
"It's fine!" The man replied. "It sounds like he had a good time."  
"Sam saved me!" Benji said to the man.  
Sam winced. She didn't want him to know they'd lost him!  
"He was about to fall off a chair and I caught him." She explained.  
"Well, are you going to say thank you to Sam?"  
"Thank you." Benji said. Sam felt like she recognised this man, but thought that it must just be because he looked like Benji.  
"It's alright, kid." Sam smiled. "Well, I'd better get going."  
"Thank you for having him. Where's your friend, anyway?"  
"Oh, Cat? She's cleaning the walls. Apparently t-rex like to catapult food at walls."

"You really like Benji, don't you?" Cat said as the two settled down for the night.  
"He's a sweet kid." Sam smiled. "And I feel like I recognise him."  
"Maybe he looks like someone out of a book?" Cat suggested.  
"I don't read." Sam said. "Apart from Boogie Bear."  
"Boogie bear? I love that TV show!"  
"It's a TV show now?"  
"Yeah, 'The Boogie Bear Adventures'."  
"Maybe Benji will watch it with me on Friday." Sam smiled, and then the two fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**. Dear **Guest**, I'm sorry for offending you. I was only joking – I didn't mean no harm, honest! I try to be nice… I just found it amazing that you'd figured out my plot!  
To **u r awesome**, thanks! The review made my day!  
To **LaLa**, that is the plan! You'll see Cabbie happening very soon;)  
To **pinkflamingo112**, thanks!  
To **Mystapleza**, I wasn't planning on it, but you never know!  
To **SeddieFan99** Thanks, and I know!

Sam's mind was racing with thoughts. Firstly, she was worried about Cat. She was supposed to be home two hours ago. She was worried about her little red head friend! She was protective over her as she was of Carly, and that thought made her sad sometimes. Cat reminded her of Carly a lot. She knew that Robbie was a good guy, but knew that one bad word could break Cat's heart. She was also thinking a lot about Benji's parents – it couldn't be Carly and Freddie, could it? She had heard nothing from either of them about meeting up, never mind having a child. She couldn't help but see it in Benji, though. "Hey, Benji?" Sam asked the boy who was sat next to her on the couch, watching TV.  
"Do you want to dress up?"  
"As what?"  
"A ninja." Sam smiled. Sam and Benji went to the shops and bought face paint. Sam changed into an all-black outfit and she placed an over-sized t-shirt on Benji, one of Cat's old ones. It was big for him, but he could still walk. She got out the face paint and drew black stripes along their faces. "Look at you!" Sam held Benji up the mirror.  
"I look good!" Benji laughed.  
"You do!" Sam agreed. "Now, we're going to go spy on Cat!"  
"Cat and Robbie?"  
"Yep. They're on their date at the park down the street."  
"Let's do it." Benji growled.

"Sam to Benji. Can you hear me?"  
"I hear you, Sam." Benji giggled. "I'm right next to you!"  
The two were hiding in a bush on the outskirts of the park. Cat and Robbie were situated in the middle of the park, on a blanket, eating a picnic whilst feeding each other strawberry's. It was so cliché it made Sam feel sick. "I'm going to tell daddy I was a ninja today."  
"I'm sure he'll be impressed."  
"He works at a store where they make pears." Benji smiled.  
"Like the phone?"  
"No. He said he fixes pears, so I think he must fix them when they've fallen off the tree."  
"I think he might work with phone pears, honey. It's a type of phone."  
"Maybe. Or, it could be a factory where they make phones and fix pears!"  
"Maybe." Sam smiled.  
Whilst Benji was spying through his binoculars, Sam couldn't help but get butterflies. Benji's dad seemed more and more like her Freddie. Working at the pear store? That had been Freddie's dream. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. She had been thinking about Freddie way too much recently.  
"Do you want to go closer?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah! Let's spy on what they're saying!" Sam giggled at Benji's expression. The two crawled behind Cat and Robbie, yet still kept a good distance.  
"I've had an amazing night." Robbie smiled.  
"Me too. One of the best dates yet."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well.. Cat, can I tell you something?"  
"Anything."  
"I love you." Robbie said. "I truly do. You mean the world to me Cat. I've had a crush on you since I first lay eyes on your first day at Hollywood arts. I fell in love with you shortly after. You're beautiful, perfect." Robbie leaned down and kissed Cat.  
"Wow!" Benji whispered to Sam.  
"Yep. Wow."

Freddie Benson was relaxing on his bed after a long day's work. His son was in bed and- "Daddy!" Okay, maybe his son wasn't in bed.  
"You should be asleep, Benji." Freddie said kindly.  
"I know. I'm really sorry, but I need to tell you something!"  
"What is it?"  
"Guess what I did at Sam's house today."  
"What?"  
"We played like Ninja's and spied on Cat! It was really fun, daddy! She painted our faces and we spied on Cat and Robbie like ninjas!"  
"That sounds fun!"  
"It was!"  
"Now, are you going to go back to sleep?"  
"Yeah. But daddy?"  
"Yes, Benji?"  
"I wish Sam was always here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I really like her. She's fun. I wish she was my sister."  
"I'm sorry I'm not always here for you, son." Freddie said regretfully.  
"I know you can't be here." Benji smiled. "I like you having a job because that means we can have toys!"  
"I know Benji, I know."  
"But I do like Sam."  
"It seems so. Maybe I should meet her some time?"  
"That would be great!" Benji said. "Then you could adopt her!"  
"Why would I adopt your babysitter?"  
"So she can be my sister, duh!" Benji giggled.  
"Okay." Freddie laughed. "Now, you need to get some sleep now and so does daddy"  
"Night night!"  
"Night." Freddie kissed his sons forehead and placed him to bed. "I love you."  
"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – To **LaLa** – Thanks! I really miss Seddie and Cabbie (Seddie A LOT at the moment. Like seriously, it's the screensaver on my phone, ipod, twitter and laptop) and it's fun to bring them both back to life!  
To **Guest** - thanks! I'm trying to make it as cute as possible! (And hopefully it will be cute when Seddie meet too!)  
To **Jane** – thanks! I've never had one of my stories been called a 'page turner' before – I'm honoured!  
To **u r awesome** – Thanks! I love your reviews, they keep me going!  
To **Mystapleza** – haha, I can see that happening! I've already planned how they'll meet – and I'm sure it'll be something like that!  
To **OSnapItzLittleRed** – Thanks! I love your profile picture by the way! Ariana's perfect  
To **Guest** (The one who reviewed first) – It will happen soon, but not yet! I have it slowly leading up to it, so there's like clues and hints popping up everywhere:P  
To **SeddieFan99** – Just be patient;)

"Sam! Sam! Sam! Guess what?" Cat ran happily into the two's room that night.  
"Robbie told you he loved you?"  
"No! Robbie told me he- Wait how did you know?"  
"I'm magic." The next day was Saturday, and Sam and Cat had different children to look after today; Twins: Lauren and Elisha. Sam and Cat ate breakfast as they prepared for the day. Cat was eating a bowl of Chocolate Triangles – her favourite cereal – whereas Sam was eating ham. "Are you going out with the nerd today?" She asked with a mouth full of ham.  
"You mean Robbie?"  
"Yes."  
"No, I'm not. He's gone to visit his mum."  
"So you'll help with the twins?"  
"I always help-"  
"No you don't." Sam interrupted. "Lately it's just been me. You've been too busy on you little dates and-"  
"But I love Robbie!"  
"Yeah, you love him so much you leave all the work to me! Cat, we're struggling to pay the rent as it is!" Sam stressed. "We need as much money as we can get to-"  
"We're getting just as much money as we were before!"  
"I know that! But we're spending it on more, and the rent is getting harder to pay!" Sam was almost in tears. "Look, Cat. I'm sorry for getting all angry and chiz, but I'm just really worried and-"  
"Please just-"  
"And then we won't be able to babysit anymore. I love it here, Cat! I really don't want to have to-"  
"Sam, calm down!"  
"I can't! What if they kick us out? I'll have to go back to Seattle and I have no-one to-"  
"What about Freddie?"  
"Oh, don't you even **MENTION** Freddie!"  
"What do you have against-"  
"Nothing!" Sam stressed. "I really don't-"  
"I know what we can do!"  
"Cat, we're not starting a unicorn-riding business,."  
"Not that!" Cat giggled. "Robbie!"  
"What about Robbie?" Sam groaned.  
"Well, he's struggling to pay his rent too, so he could live with us!"  
"Don't you think it's a bit early on in the relationship to move in together?"  
"I love him!" Cat repeated. "And it's nothing to do with us, anyway. It's more about money stuff."  
"I guess we could try it. But only because it could help to pay the rent."

"Okay, kids! Who wants to do some painting today?" Sam said as the twins arrived.  
"I do!" Elisha grinned.  
"I do!" Lauren copied.  
"Okay… so. We need to empty the storage room first."  
Sam, Cat, Elisha and Lauren all emptied the storage room. There were boxes, teddies, photographs and even a life-sized giraffe. Once empty, the room looked a lot bigger than before.  
"What colour do you think Robbie would like it?"  
"Pink!" Cat squealed.  
"Pink? Are you sure?"  
"Yep."  
"How about we do it blue?"  
"Why?"  
"Because that's the only colour I bought!"

"Elisha, you're going to paint the frame bed."  
"Okay!" She replied.  
"Okay!" Lauren copied.  
"No, Lauren, you're going to paint the drawers."  
Lauren didn't say anything. "Lauren, is that okay?"  
"She won't say anything unless I've said it first." Elisha explained.  
"She won't say anything unless I've said it first." Lauren copied.  
"See?"  
"See?"  
"Okay…" Cat said. "Lauren, you just paint the drawers."  
"Remember not to take your aprons off until you're finished!"

"This is looking amazing!" Cat squealed. "Robbie's going to love it!"  
"Have you even asked him yet?"  
"Well, no, but I'm sure he will stay."

"Sure, I'll stay." Robbie agreed when he arrived at the house later that night.  
Sam groaned.  
"Are you sure Sam is okay with it? Because if not-"  
"No, no, no! She's fine with it. Aren't you Sam?"  
"Fine." Sam agreed. "As long as you bring your own stuff."  
"Of course. I couldn't leave all my galaxy wars stuff behind!"  
"Urg!" Sam groaned. "You too?"

"Sam, can you help me carry this?"  
"No." Sam said as she laid out flat on a couch. "I have done way too much work for Sam Puckett today."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
Sam and Cat were finishing off their Sunday by helping Robbie to move some of his furniture out of his house. Well, Cat was, anyway. Sam was getting a vibe from Robbie. A vibe of nerdiness. She knew that vibe all too well. Freddie.  
Now, Sam was really getting annoyed at how much Freddie was popping into her mind. This wasn't right. She didn't think about Carly this much, did she?  
The only thing she could do was sit and wait until the phase was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam could feel as soon as she opened her eyes that this morning was going to be different. This was because it was Robbie's first morning in their apartment. It would still be the same, sort of, but different, sort of. She decided she should get up before Cat jumped on her. Getting dressed, she noticed that Cat must already be awake. She wore old clothes, as she was planning on making a cake with Benji later for his dad's birthday, so they were likely to get messy (though with Benji, that was a common occurrence).  
She walked into the kitchen to see the worst sight she could think of seeing: Robbie and Cat making out. "**EW**." She stuck out her tongue at them.  
"Don't be childish, Sam." Cat giggled.  
"Good morning." Robbie said to her.  
"Yes. It's such a fantastic morning." Sam said. "I love seeing people make out."  
"You need a boyfriend." Cat commented.  
"No, what I need is to not see people making out at seven in the morning."  
"But you just said you loved it…" Robbie said.  
"I was being sarcastic!" Sam said. "Urg. Just run along and go to school."  
"It's not time yet."  
"I wish it was."

"Finally, they've gone to school!" Sam sighed. She logged onto her 'online school' and searched what she had to do today.  
1) Spend one hour with elderly people to gain confidence and skills  
2) Shop for items to learn how to manage money  
3) Complete this Sheet of math equations  
4) Tidy your place of residence to learn how to manage your property responsibly  
"Urg, you're so demanding!" Sam shouted at the laptop. She decided that the quicker it was done, the better, so started straight away.

After spending an hour helping Nona clean the kitchen at Elderly Acres (yes, there was food involved) she moved onto her next task. Shopping. This was actually convenient, as she was planning on making a cake tonight with Benji and needed the ingredients. As she reached the isle she needed to be at, Sam saw someone she never thought she would again.  
Why were they here?  
This was Venice, not Seattle! It was in California, not Washington!  
She came here to get away from all that, not to see her again!  
Stood, looking at a packet of icing sugar, was Mrs Benson.  
Mrs Benson.  
Mrs B.  
Crazy.  
Freakin' Freddie freakin' Benson's freakin' mum.  
Yep. It was defiantly her. She couldn't forget that face anywhere.  
Sam hid her face behind her hair and pretended to be interested in the animal-shaped decorations. Actually, these might do well for the cake. She decided to buy the other ingredients at another store. She paid for the decorations, and then ran out of the shop.

Sam was sat on the couch with Benji when Cat and Robbie came in from school. "Why is Robbie here?" Benji asked.  
"Well, I live here now." Robbie said to Benji.  
"Did you and Cat get married?"  
"No."  
"Okay. Oh, Sam,"  
"Yeah?"  
"You don't need to babysit me on Friday."  
"What? Why?"  
"I'm going with Grandma." Benji said. "I didn't want to. She's strange. But Daddy says I have to."  
"Okay, then."  
"Daddy wrote a letter for you." He retrieved it from his bag. "Here you go!"

Dear Sam and Cat,  
I see that Benji is defiantly enjoying his time with you! Sam – he asked me the other night if I could adopt you! I love the work you two are both doing for me, and I really appreciate it!  
You do not need to care for Benji on Wednesday as he is being looked after by his grandma. If he tries to convince you that his Grandma is strange – it's true. She is.  
Thanks again,  
Freddie (Benji's dad)  
X

"That's fine." Sam smiled when she read it. She passed the note to Cat to read. "Guess what we're doing tonight?"  
"PAINTING!"  
"No, but it's still creative. We're making a cake!"  
"YAY!"  
"You could maybe give it to your Grandma?"  
"No. She wouldn't eat a cake. It's not good for her…"  
"Oh…"  
"She doesn't eat anything with nice things in it."

Robbie was sorting out his room, so, like old times, Sam and Cat were with Benji. They were all helping to lick the bowl at this time (apparently, Benji's Grandma wouldn't like this, so she wasn't to find out). "Come on Benji, you can have the last bit!" Sam handed him the bowl.  
Once the bowl was clean, they all washed up. Benji made even washing up fun! They place was covered in bubbles by the time they were done!  
"Thank you. I had fun!" Benji smiled when he was dropped off. He hugged Cat, and then Sam. "See you on Friday!" He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – I feel like I really let you down with yesterday's chapter. It was all short and boring. So, I've given you another today! It is also ****_short and boring_****, but I promise you, the next chapter is drama-full and Seddie-full and Cabbie-full and I love it!**  
**So you'll just have to wait a little while 'till it's complete and then I'll post it ASAP!**  
**Thanks as well for the reviews, I love getting them! None of my stories have ever been liked this much. It does give me inspiration, as well. I'm struggling with my other story (iSurvive the Year) at the moment, I think it's a bit too outdated, and I'm getting no reviews so I have no inspiration.**  
**Anyway, sorry for rambling. **  
**Thanks, and sorry!**  
**Daisy:D**

Friday rolled around slowly, but Sam was glad when it came. Yesterday, they looked after a baby named Hayley. She was cute, but really hard work. Robbie had been out, so Cat had ended up doing a lot of the work. There were still a few hours before Cat and Robbie came home from school, so Sam decided she should tidy. When working on her and Cat's room, she got side-tracked when she saw a picture of Cat and Robbie. It was placed on Cat's bed-side table. They were kissing. Sam touched her lips lightly. She hadn't been kissed in ages, it felt like. She could hardly remember what it felt like. Had it been four years? Maybe five? She hadn't even kissed many people… only Freddie and…  
Oh.  
_Freddie._  
Sam then retrieved her photo album and started to look through it. Carly had made this for her before she left for Italy. It had many photos of the iCarly gang through the years. She got to the stage of her and Freddie dating. On the next page, just like it had always been, was the picture of her and Freddie kissing. Freddie had taken it. At the time, Sam thought it was a nerdy idea, but now she thanked him for it.  
The photos on the page before were all the ones that Carly had taken. They were all of when they were dating. Snuggling on the couch, eating on their date, walking in the park…  
"Stupid Sam." She whispered to herself. "Stupid, stupid Sam." She closed the book. "Why do I do this to myself?"  
She placed the book back under her bed, and carried on tidying.

"…And then we played outside in the sandpit. And then we played a ball game. And then we had a biscuit and milk, and then it was home time, and then… well, then you picked me up!" Benji smiled. "How was your day?" They turned a corner.  
"It was- Wow! Look at that smoke!" Sam exclaimed. Cat and Benji turned their heads to see a big smoke cloud not that far ahead. They could all smell it. "That must be a big fire! Anyway. My day's been good, thanks. How was it with your Grandma?"  
"Weird." Benji said. "But it was okay."  
"Good. Want to know what we're doing today?"  
"Baking!"  
"Nearly. We're cooking tea!"  
"What is it?"  
"Pizza!"  
"Yay!" Benji smiled. "Can I make one for daddy too? He loves Pizza."  
"Sure." Cat smiled.

"What's daddy's favourite topping?"  
"Peperoni!"  
"We have plenty of that!" Cat smiled as she reached for the peperoni pot. "Wait… it's empty."  
"I wonder why…" Sam said.  
"Sam. Did you eat all the peperoni?" Cat asked.  
"No." Sam denied.  
"Let me smell your hands." Benji said accusingly. He sniffed them. "You DID eat the peperoni!"  
"I was hungry! There's another one in the fridge, anyway." The pizzas were quickly finished, and ready to be eaten. Sam kept her eye on Benji so he didn't pretend to be a T-rex again. He didn't. They then watched a film, and then it was time for Benji to go home.

"DADDY!" Benji ran in and hugged his son. "WE MADE A PIZZA FOR YOU."  
"What? Oh- That's great Benji." Freddie forced a smile. "How was it at Sam and Cat's?" He got up off the sofa to carry his son.  
"It was great!" Benji smiled. "I love it there!"  
Freddie gave his son a sympathetic smile. "Why do you like it so much?"  
"I don't know, just Sam and Cat are funny. And we make good things. And Sam's really nice. And Cat."  
"Shall we go up to bed then?" Freddie asked. He carried Benji up the stairs and washed him, brushed his teeth, and put him in his pyjamas. "Good night Benji."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you thought about adopting Sam yet?"  
"I don't think it would really work, Benji."  
"Oh, you could adopt Cat, too! Then Sam won't be lonely!"  
"How old are they?"  
"I think they're 22."  
"Benji, I'm 23. Wouldn't it be strange to have daughters one year younger than me?"  
"You could marry them!"  
"Both of them?"  
"Yeah. But if you had to choose just one, make it Sam."  
"Night night, Benji." Freddie chuckled as he closed the door.  
"Night."  
Freddie closed the door shut."  
"Daddy!" Benji called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you thought about adopting Sam yet?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - **To **KickForeva** - Thanks!  
To **LolFuzzyBear** - Here you go!  
To **Guest** (The one who complained about the ages) - I've changed them for you! Thanks for pointing it out, I didn't even think of that!:)  
To **Mystapleza - **Don't worry, he's going to see them very, very soon;)  
To **OSnapItzLittleRed **- Thanks! The story's about to get a whole lot cuter as well!  
To **SeddieFan99 - **Thanks, once again, I love your reviews!:)  
To **Guest** - Yes, everyone does, it's a fact they belong together!

* * *

Sam and Cat were relaxing on their Sunday. It was one of the only days that they didn't have children to look after. Cat had turned the TV channel onto the news, and there was a story that caught their eyes. "254 people have lost their jobs for one year at Venice Pear Store. This is due to a large fire that completely destroyed the building. No-One was killed, but a few injured. Many people have been affected by this." The news read. He continued on reading the headlines, but Sam turned off the TV.

Cat turned to Sam. "That's where Benji's dad works!" She said.  
"I hope he's alright." Sam said.  
"I'm sure we'll hear from Benji if not."

The next day was Monday, and they picked Benji up as usual. Benji didn't seem worried, and they thought that maybe he didn't know about the job loss. He did have a letter for them, though.

_Dear Sam and Cat, _  
_I am sorry to say that I have lost my job at the pear store for a year. They are giving us a small amount of money each month to help us, but this is not enough. My rent is too high, as I am paying it on my own, and I cannot afford it. I am sorry to say that I must move back to my hometown and live with my mother, as I have no other choice. This means that you will no longer be able to take care of Benji. I know that he will be just as saddened as you; but there is nothing else I can do._  
_I shall be moving in a weeks' time._  
_Thank you for all you have done; I could not have got this far without you two on my own._  
_I wish you all the best for the future, as you are amazing babysitters, and will get far._  
_Thanks again, _  
_Love, Freddie_  
_xxx_

As soon as Benji had left, Sam let everything out. She lay on her bed, and actually started to Cry. This was very out of character for her, but she had never felt this distraught. The question that was popping into her head was 'why?'. Why was she so upset about Benji leaving? Yes, she was attached to him, but why-  
"Sam?" Sam was broken out of her thoughts to see Cat walking into the room. "OMG Sam! You're crying!"  
"Don't rub it in." Sam sniffled.  
"Is this about Benji leaving?"  
"Yes…"  
"You really liked him, didn't you?"  
Sam was silent.  
"I think I know why you liked him so much." Cat smiled. "You saw him as your child!"  
"No I didn't, Sam."  
"Come on, think about it. You were so protective over him, like a mother. You've never paid this much attention to one of our children before. You'd get sad when he left, even though you'd see him the day after next. You're crying now! Sam, this is not like you!"  
"Well, maybe I did."  
"You did! But there's one last thing. You might kill me for saying it, though."  
"Tell me!"  
"No. I don't want to die."  
"Cat, I won't kill you."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes!"  
"I think he reminded you of Freddie."  
"I didn't even know his dad!"  
"No, not that Freddie. The Freddie you used to know, the one you did iCarly with. The one you dated. The one you're in love with!"  
"I am NOT in love with Freddie Benson. I haven't seen him in six years. I'm completely-"  
"Sam, I found this picture on your bedside table." Sam looked up to see Cat holding the picture of her and Freddie kissing.  
"It must have fallen out."  
"Sam, how would it fall out from under your bed onto the table?"  
"Well, I was just looking at it."  
"You were looking at a picture of you and your ex-boyfriend kissing?"  
"I just miss him. And Carly. And Spencer. Oh, and Gibby!" Sam sobbed.  
"Well, we need to solve this, don't we?" Cat smiled. "You need to get back in touch with the iCarly gang."  
"And how is that going to happen?"  
"Well, we could…"  
"I know!" Sam shouted.  
"What?"  
"We could let Freddie live here!"  
"Do you even know were Freddie is?"  
"No, Benji's dad Freddie! He could live here with Benji!"  
"You don't know him… and there isn't any room!  
"Yeah, there is! Look, you can share a room with Robbie! Our room can be split into two, we can put a wall there! Then Benji can have one half, and I can have the other!"  
"What about Freddie?"  
"Oh…"  
"Come on, we'll figure it out. He could sleep on the couch. I think it's a great idea!"  
"But… But we don't even know him. I don't think it'll work, actually."  
"Come on, Sam, it will. It's the only way to keep Benji, and maybe get you a boyfriend."  
"I'm not dating Benji's dad!"  
"Not yet, you aren't!" Cat winked, and then walked out before anything else could be said.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - It's the moment we've all been waiting for - Sam and Freddie meet! Haha, thanks for all the reviews, I hope you're still enjoying it! **

It was the second to last day they were looking after Benji; if they couldn't get his dad to move in with them. Sam and Cat had been trying to most of it, if their plan didn't work. "I need a way to see Benji's dad." Sam pondered as they were walking to Benji's uncle's house. "What time does he pick you up, sweetie?"  
"8 O'Clock." Benji smiled.  
"Wait, won't he be off work anyway?" Cat asked.  
"Oh, yeah. Maybe I could ask his uncle if I could just go round and talk to him." Sam said as they walked up to his door. She knocked. "Hey!" Sam smiled as the door opened. "Is there any way I'd be able to see Benji's dad?"  
"Yeah, actually. He's here now!" Benji's Uncle smiled. "I'll bring you through." Sam, Cat and Benji walked into the front room.  
Benji ran ahead where he saw his dad on the sofa. "Daddy!" Freddie lifted his head to take his son into his arms.  
Sam stared at the man on the sofa. No way. That was defiantly her Freddie. He had the same hair, eyes, and was wearing a plain shirt. Oh no. "This is Sam and Cat, Benji's babysitters." Benji's uncle introduced.  
Freddie looked towards the door to see Sam. Sam. SAM!  
The two were just staring at each other for a while. The room was silent. "Daddy, say 'hi'!" Benji giggled.  
"Hey." Freddie smiled.  
"Hey." Sam repeated, smiling even wider. Freddie lifted Benji off his lap and stood up. Sam ran over to him; Freddie opened his arms and embraced her, spinning her around. "I can't believe it's you!" Sam smiled. "I can't believe it's you." She said more angrily. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, it's a long story. I'm free tomorrow, you want to meet up?"  
"Er, sure." Sam said uncertainly. "Wait, so this means you're a dad?"  
"Well- yeah. I'll explain it tomorrow."  
"I hate you." Sam whispered.  
"Hate you too." Freddie smirked. "Why are you here?"  
"Another long story."  
"Ah."  
"Look, we, Cat and I," Sam smiled at Cat. "Were wondering if you wanted to move in with us."  
"What?"  
"Well, you've got to move. I- I-" Cat saw Sam struggling. She walked over.  
"Look, we really, really like looking after Benji. He's the sweetest kid we've ever looked after and we were wondering, to save you trouble, if you'd like to share our apartment with us. It means you don't have to move away, and you don't have to live with your annoying mother." Cat said.  
"I'll have to think about it." Freddie said. "I couldn't put that much pressure on you."  
"It's fine." Sam spoke. "We've already had her nerdy boyfriend move in." She pointed at Cat.  
"Do it daddy!" Benji spoke for the first time. "Then it will be easier to adopt Sam!"  
"I'm not adopting Sam!" Freddie said. "Seriously."  
"Awww, come on Freddifer. Who could reject a sweet innocent little girl like me?"  
"The nicknames are starting already?"  
"Yes they are, Freadhead."  
"Come on, stop it, Samjerk."  
"Oh, that again?"  
"Yes. That again."  
"Daddy, is this the Sam you talk about?" Benji smiled, recognizing the nicknames his father had recited to him.  
"Yeah, it is. We used to know each other."  
"Dork."  
"Demon."  
"Geek."  
"Monster."  
"Nerd."  
"Freak."  
"Looser."  
"Sure, I'll move in with you." Freddie smirked.

"Sam! That was like sooooooo cute! You two are cuter than a baby panda! I can't believe it's YOUR Freddie!"  
"Trust me, I can't believe it either." Sam said. They had now returned home. Freddie and Sam were going out for dinner the next day to talk over things. He'd probably move in the next week.  
"Are you scared?" Cat asked with wide eyes.  
"No. I'm just… happy, I guess. Probably a little worried about how it will go."  
"It'll all be perfect." Cat sighed, and flopped down on her bed. "Especially with that hug he gave you!" She remembered. "That was THE cutest thing!"  
"As cute as pandas?" Sam smirked.  
"Even cuter than pandas."  
"Where's Robbie anyways?"  
"He's in his room."  
"He's been in his room all this time?"  
"Yeah."  
"What the heck is he doing?"  
"He's on a video game." Cat smiled. "He's so hot when he sits at home all day and does nothing but play on his video games."  
"You're joking, right?"  
"No. What's wrong with boys liking video games?"  
"EVERYTHING!"

Sam was struggling to sleep. So much had happened in this one day; it was scary. Meeting up with Freddie again? She was scared. Freddie moving in with her? Terrifying. Freddie being a father? She didn't know how to feel. Having to share a room with Fredd- NO. "Cat!" Sam whispered.  
"Yeah?" Cat relied. Good. She was awake.  
"I've just realised I'll be sharing a room with Freddie."  
"Yay! This will make your romantic relationship happen quicker!"  
"Cat! I am NOT having a romantic relationship with him."  
"That's what you think." Cat giggled. "OMG! What if we accidently forgot to order a bed for him, so you had to share! And what if you cuddled in bed and then you ended up- OH and you two will be left alone all day! This is perfect! What if-"  
"Cat."  
"Yes?"  
"Stop fangirling over Seddie." Sam smirked, and then fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** – To **NeonCoke**, why thank you! I do like to provide you with dying cuteness haha  
To **Guest** (The one who reviewed on the 25th) Thanks! I do try and update quicker but I have work and family stuff at the moment:(  
To the second **Guest** - here you go!  
To **SeddieFan99** – They sure did! Here's some more action:)  
To **Guest** (The one who spoke about Ariana) – I know! It's so exciting! I'm just sat here in my room waiting for Nathan and Matt to be on Sam and Cat. Trust me, you're not pathetic. I am.  
To **Guest** – I don't think I'm going to make them share a bed _yet_ – but I have some interesting plans for the future;)  
To **Guest** – Thanks!  
To **Mystapleza** – I haven't actually seen the proposal, but it seems I need to now;) I might try and watch it online (I'm broke), and make my own versions of some of the things that happen!  
**Guys, you don't understand how thankful I am! I am glad you're enjoying it! (Ps, there's so many of you who are guests!)**  
**Daisy:D**

"So, tell me," Sam started. "Why are you here in Venice?" She was at a restraunt with Freddie – they had met up, like agreed.  
"Well, after you left, I was a mess. Like seriously. I went through school as usual, and then studied business and technology. I was quickly given a job at the pear store in Seattle, but then I was moved here to Venice so I could have a higher position."  
"Ah."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Well, after Carly left, I kind of felt like I had no purpose so I-"  
"You had me!"  
"Shut up and let me talk!" Sam threatened. "So I just went for a little ride on my motorcycle. I ended up here in Venice, where I saved Cat from a truck full of trash, and then we ended up living together."  
"And you just stayed here?"  
"Yeah, I like it here." Sam smiled. "Now it's your turn. Since when were you a dad?"  
"Well, you see, he's not biologically mine. I found him on my doorstep when he was a baby. I obviously kept him. I've brought him up ever since."  
"You don't know who the mother is?"  
"No idea. I've been trying to figure it out and stuff, but nothing. I even typed his last name into Zaplook but all it came up with was random Italian people."  
"Oh. Well, does he know?"  
"No, not yet. I was planning to tell him when he understood a little more."  
"He really looks like you, you know."  
"I know. People just think he's actually my son. So anyway, since when did you like babysitting?"  
"Cat reeled me into it. I really enjoy it, actually. The kids are so care-free and innocent. I especially like your little Benji." Sam smiled.  
"And what about me moving in? Are you sure that's okay?"  
"It's fine." Sam smiled. "We're just working out how the rooms are going to work. We only have two, you see. Cat is really excited to share with her boyfriend, Robbie. I think you'll get along with him. That means you, Benji and me all sharing one."  
"Oh." Freddie thought for a moment. "I could sleep on the couch?"  
"Trust me; you don't want to do that. It's really uncomfortable."  
"We could split the room. I can build a wall so that it's into two. Then Benji can have his own room."  
"That still leaves you and me though." Sam sighed.  
"Well, it won't be that bad, will it?"  
"Dude, all we do is fight!"  
"Not anymore. I think we've both matured enough to do this. It'll be fun!"  
"No it won't!" Sam said. "But I guess we could make it work."  
"You think?"  
"Now who's the one being unsure?" Sam laughed.

"I think we could make this work." Freddie smiled as Sam and Cat showed him their room. "You don't understand how grateful I am!"  
"Stop being a nub." Sam grinned.  
"Daddy, what's a nub?" Benji looked up at Freddie.  
"It doesn't matter, sweetie." Freddie smiled, and then glared at Sam.  
"Are we going to move in?" Benji asked.  
"Yep." Freddie smiled.  
"YAY!" Benji hugged his dad's legs and then Sam's. "Does this mean you can marry Sam?"  
"No, it does not mean I can marry Sam."

"Cat, you can't leave me with him!"  
"Yes, I can."  
"But why?" Sam cried dramatically.  
"I'm going on a date with Robbie!"  
"Urg. Why do you have to like him?"  
"Sam, we're not having this conversation again." Cat sighed. "Look, you two need to order the beds of the internet. I've left the site open that has free next-day delivery."  
"Fine." Sam groaned. "Have a nice time."  
"I will." Cat relied sweetly. "Now go order them beds!"  
Sam turned around to see Benji running towards her. He gave her a big hug. "I'm so excited to live with you!"  
"Me too, cupcake! Now, how about we buy you a bed?" The two walked over to Freddie, who sat near the computer.  
"Yay!" Benji smiled. They looked on the site. "Pirate bed!" He pointed.  
The bed was in the shape of a pirate ship. It had a flag at the end, and the bed was in the middle of it, hidden away.  
"How much is it?"  
"$2500." Freddie said. "Benji, I really don't think I can afford that."  
"Oh, be quiet nerd." Sam smiled. "Cat's Nona gave us the $10'000 that she'd saved up for when Cat got her own house!"  
"No way!" Freddie smiled. "And you're sure we can use it?"  
"Yep. Now, we need to choose our beds. Well, actually, I already have one." Sam thought. "And you will from your old house."  
"And Benji does too!"  
"Well, yeah, but he can just get a new one. He deserves it."  
"You've turned sweet, you know that." Freddie smiled.  
"I'm not sweet." Sam growled. "The kids have just rubbed off on me."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – To **victoriousandicarlysky** – Thanks! I love leaving little foreshadowing hints, I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
To **misscakerella** – Why thank you! And trust me, Benji's mum is going to make an appearance at some point! I've got it all planned out (well almost. I don't know HOW they'll meet yet)  
To **Guest** – Thanks:D  
To **PinkFlamingo1227** – Thank you! Here you go!  
To **Ern Estine 13624** – Thank you! And Carly may or may not come… you'll just have to see;)  
To **Guest** (The Ariana obsessed one) – I am trying to slowly creep the cuteness between the lines! Do you have a twitter? I'd love to talk to you more about how pathetic we are haha:P  
To **BookwormSally** – Thanks!  
To **Guest** (The one who said about Carly showing up) – You'll have to see! And I am going to try and watch the proposal at some point. I need ideas, trust me!  
To **Mystapleza** – Haha, you'll see in the future what happens. I am slowly adding cuteness in, I'm trying to make it a stage process and not all in one:P And I may end up stealing some of your ideas, thanks!  
To **SeddieFan99** – Thanks! By the way, I love the username. I'm so glad there are still some Seddiers out there. I feel so alone sometimes!  
To **Iluvreadin** – Thank you!

Cat woke up to the feel of Robbie pulling her ponytail. "Mr Pony, stop eating my hair!" She giggled in her sleep. "Pony!"  
"Cat! It's me, Robbie!" They were both sleeping in the same bed for one night, whilst the rooms were in progress.  
Cat woke up fully. "Why were you being a pony?"  
"I wasn't. I was just waking you up!"  
"Why can't you just kiss me like a normal boyfriend?"  
"I'm sorry Cat."  
"Oh, no, it's okay!" Cat comforted. "Look, I love you, you know that?""  
"And I love you too." Robbie kissed her cheek.  
Sam walked into the room. "It's too early in the morning for sappiness!" She groaned.  
"Sam!" Cat scolded. "You should be happy! Today's the day that Freddie and Benji move in!"  
"Oh, the joy."  
"I know you're excited!" Cat giggled. "Anyway, we need to get you dressed."  
"I think I can dress myself just fine, Cat."  
"No, you need to look- I know! You can borrow one of my dresses!" Cat dragged Sam to their room.  
"Cat. No."  
"But then Freddie will be impressed and fall in love with you!"  
"Freddie's never going to fall in love with me!" Sam said slowly and patronisingly.  
"He already did." Cat mumbled.  
"Look, I have no intention whatsoever to be in a romantic relationship with Freddie. That's already happened, and it's not happening again!"  
"Please?"  
"Cat, no!"

Sam won and ended up wearing a sweater and jeans. She opened the door to reveal Freddie with Benji on his hip. She smiled. "You're late."  
"Huh?"  
"The beds have already arrived. We had to move them in ourselves!"  
"Well we're sorry. But we were just packing the final things from the house."  
"Have you left now?"  
"Yep. We're officially residents of the Puckentine household!"  
"Welcome aboard!"

"So how does it feel to have me living here?" Freddie asked as the two painted Cat and Robbie's bedroom wall.  
"It feels like a mistake." Sam smirked.  
"Oh, really? Because I can just leave right now."  
"And move in with your freakish mother?"  
"Okay. Maybe not. I don't think it would be good for Benji's health or mental stability."  
"He can just stay with us?"  
"Sam, I'm his father!"  
"Not technically."  
"I am." Freddie said. "And I love it."  
"You always wanted a child, didn't you?" Sam remembered.  
"Yeah. I've always dreamed of having a girl as well as a boy."  
"You've got the rest of your life for that." Sam smiled. "Not that anyone will ever love you."  
"Oh really, we're going back to childhood insults are we?"  
"You're a nerd."  
"I know."  
"Your breath smells like my feet."  
"They can't be that bad then."  
"Your butt is oddly shaped. Like a ham."  
"I'll take that as a complement."  
"Carly will never love you."  
The two were silent for a moment.  
"When was the last time you saw her?" Freddie asked, whispering.  
"When she left." Sam said. "We kept in touch for a while, but then it sort of faded."  
"Same here."  
"I miss her, Freddie." Sam took a deep breath.  
"I do too." Freddie stroked the girls arm.

The day passed by quickly – decorating and building, moving and cleaning. By 10 o'clock at night, Cat and Robbie's room was complete. They had the walls red, with their beds at either side of the room. It was a work of art. There was just one problem – Sam, Freddie, and Benji's room were no-where near done! The wall had been build (by Freddie) but nothing else was done – there wasn't even a door! The beds hadn't been put together either. It was too late to do it now, so they needed to sort something out. The couch was not an option. Freddie and Robbie couldn't share, as they hardly knew each other. Robbie couldn't share with Benji either. If Cat and Robbie did share for another night, it would be awkward for anyone else to sleep in the same room as them. So, what was the only option left?  
Sam, Freddie and Benji all in Sam's bed. It took an hour of arguing, but it was finally settled as the only option. It would work – Sam's bed was ginormous (Mama does love her sleep) and with Benji in the middle of them – it couldn't be too bad, right?  
Sam changed into her long-sleeved pyjamas and crawled into bed. Next Benji came in, who snuggled up next to Sam. Freddie walked into the room and saw the position they were in. "Awwww!" He smiled.  
"Shut up." Sam smiled back. He got into bed.  
"Have you found a new friend?" Freddie smiled at Benji.  
"Sam's warm."  
"I bet she is." Freddie chuckled.  
"Why don't you try hugging her?"  
"Boy, this kid really wants us close." Sam smiled. "You're just as bad as Cat, you know that?"  
"Cat's warm too."  
"Ah, you sleep with all the ladies, do you?" Freddie smirked at his son.  
"He's growing up fast." Sam whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – I'm uploading this chapter in honour of Freddie being mentioned on Sam and Cat. I got way too excited. Seriously, I ran down and hugged my mum and her friend and then the dog and then myself. I literally saw it about five minutes ago (I live in the UK and I have to watch it on YouTube the next day).**  
**I am still high on Seddie-ness (My stomach feels all fluttery and I haven't caught my breath yet) . Does anyone else feel like that or is there something wrong with me?**  
**Anyway, thanks for helping me reach 80 reviews, I really appreciate it!**  
**Love, Daisy:D**

Sam awoke quite early for her – but she was glad of it. She could hear the slow breathing of Benji next to her. She looked over to Freddie. He was asleep also – his hair was ruffled and his eyelashes (which she'd always liked) were brushing softly against his skin.  
She decided to get out of bed before Cat came in and played paparazzi (which was highly likely). Shuffling out of bed, she quietly found an outfit and then made her way to the bathroom.

"And we're done!" Freddie smiled as they looked at their room. The room had been painted a navy blue – there was no argument like there was between Sam and Cat when they first decorated their room. The dork and the demon had a pretty similar taste.  
"I like it!" Sam smiled. "Good work, Freddo."  
"You too, Sam."  
The beds were also navy blue. They were both along the back wall, with a metre in-between. They both had double beds. Also in the room were two closets, and storage drawers. It was simple, but worked for them.  
Benji's room was a completely different story! Sam's artistic skills had come out – the walls were painted a dark blue with waves, and a sky at the top. His rug was blue, like the sea, and there were seagulls painted on his ceiling. The pirate bed was pushed to the side, and it fit in perfectly with his room. It was a small room, but perfect.

Monday rolled round quicker than expected; the day Sam had been dreading. Sam and Freddie dropped Benji off at pre-school in the morning, and Cat and Robbie set off for school. "What do you do then?" Freddie asked once he noticed they were alone.  
"I do an online school." Sam said. "It just gives me tasks to help me be a good person and chiz."  
"Interesting."  
"Today, I need to…" Sam logged on. "'Shop for items to help manage money'. AGAIN? Really, I swear they want me broke."  
"Well, I need to shop today. It's Benji's birthday in two weeks."  
"Is it? I'd better get him something as well."  
"You don't have to."  
"I want to." Sam said. "He's a good kid."  
"What else do you need to do then?"  
"Er… 'Talk about your future to a friend to help plan for what's to come'."  
"Well, I guess you can talk to me then."  
"You're not my friend." Sam stuck out her tongue at him.  
"What happened to us being mature adults?"  
"I never agreed to that."  
"But don't you think- You know what. I give up."  
"Yay! I'm driving you insane already!"  
"Trust me, that's nothing new." Freddie smirked.

"When are you going to tell Benji about his parents?" Sam asked as they shopped for gifts.  
"When he asks, I guess. He is going to be four in two weeks. He deserves to know."  
"Doesn't he wonder why he doesn't have a mum?"  
"No, not really. He must know there's something up. He wants you to be his mum, though."  
"He does?"  
"He does. He asked me to marry you." Freddie blushed for what seemed like the first time in six years.  
"And what did you say?"  
"I said no, obviously. But then he suggested I also marry Cat so you're not lonely."  
"I don't know how Robbie would feel about that." Sam laughed. "Benji's a very funny kid."  
"I've no idea where he gets it from." Freddie laughed as well. "So, what are your plans for the future then?"  
"I don't really have any. I mean, I want to continue babysitting, defiantly. I quite like where I am now. I'd probably like it to stay like this, you know."  
"You do seem happy."  
"I am. Well, as happy as I can be, living with a dork."

Things were back to normal quickly between Sam and Freddie – it was like they'd never been apart. The two of them had a baby to look after the next day. It was Rosie, a three month old girl. Whilst Cat and Robbie were at school, the two of them looked after Rosie alone. "She's so cute!" Sam giggled as the baby looked up at her.  
Freddie and Sam were both sat on the couch, trying to get Rosie to sleep. "You can say that again."  
"I love babies." Sam thought.  
"Do you want children of your own?" Freddie asked.  
"I think I do, one day." Sam smiled.  
It was silent for a while, as the baby's breathing got slower, as she fell asleep. Rosie was laid across the two of them, forcing Freddie to move closer to Sam. Their shoulders were touching. Sam bit her lip as she looked over at Freddie.  
_He was still as cute as ever._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – I now have the rest of the story planned out guys! It came to me at about 3am so I e-mailed myself the ideas. I'm so excited, seriously. It's not as I originally planned it to turn out, but I like this idea better, and I'm so happy to share it with you! I hope you like the way It's going to turn out – I'd have to disappoint any of you…**  
To **S.E.D.D.I.E** – Haha, yes, there will be 'SSSSSSSSSSEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEE' soon!  
To **Guest** – thanks for reading!  
To **R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff** (By the way I love the name – I love R5 and Raura!) – Yes, I love Seddie too!  
To **smileygal221** – they're coming very very soon – don't worry!  
To **IceDragonAvril1** – Thanks! Seddie will be happening though… there will be other relationships as well!  
To** misscakerella** – don't worry – it's normal. I want to hug everything too. I usually end up hugging myself or my cat when I write something cute haha… it's strange…  
To **SeddieFan99** – There's going to be lots more Seddie coming soon (though I don't actually know how to get them together yet)  
To **Mystapleza** – thanks! Thank you for the regular reviews as well, they make me day:P  
To **Guest** (the one who said about the connection between them) – I loved it too! Thanks as well:D  
To **Guest** (the one who said about Carly) – Yes, she will be involved very soon, in the next few chapters probably  
To **KINGandMAXWELL** – thanks! And here you go;)

"Sam, Sam, Sam." Freddie laughed as Sam pinned him against the wall. "I thought you were over this."  
"Never."  
"Why haven't you forgiven me for something I did_ eight_ years ago?"  
"It's fun to hold grudges on nerds." Sam smirked.  
"My daddy is not a nerd!" Benji hugged his dad's legs whilst he was still pinned. "He's cool!"  
"Your dad's not cool." Sam said. "But you are, Benji."  
"Oh, I see how it is." Freddie said, pretending to be offended.  
"Sam, why are you attacking daddy?"  
"He did a very bad thing." Sam said. "He stole my fried chicken."  
"Eight years ago!"  
"Dad, that wasn't very nice. Now kiss her to say sorry."  
"What? No!" Freddie finally pushed Sam off him. "Where would you get that idea from?"  
"Cat." Benji giggled.  
"Of course."  
"She told me to try and get you to marry each other."  
"Did she now? Well, I'll be having words with that girl." Sam threatened.  
"Time for school!" Cat popped her head around the door.  
"Come on then Benji." Freddie smiled. "Let's go."

The morning routine went as normal – Cat and Robbie biked to school whilst Sam and Freddie walked Benji up to pre-school. "Do we have any children to babysit today?" Freddie asked on the way home.  
"We have a little girl later, but not until 4."  
"Ah. What are we going to do then?"  
"Eat fried chicken and then sleep it off?" Sam suggested.  
"No." Freddie said.  
"Fine. Let's talk about Benji's birthday. Is he having a party?"  
"No, I haven't planned one, anyway."  
"Well, why don't we give him one?"  
"You mean as a surprise?"  
"Yeah. It'll be fun."  
"I guess we could."  
The two arrived home and sat down. Sam noticed a piece of paper on the table.  
"What's this?" She asked.  
"I think it's a picture Benji was drawing this morning." Freddie unfolded the picture. "Oh, it's his birthday list."  
Sam looked over his shoulder. "He wants a 'My First Computer'? That boy is a nerd already. Look what you've done to him!" Benji had cut out pictures from the toy store catalogue and stuck them on his list.  
"Hey, you said he was cool this morning."  
"He also wants… a sister?" Sam was confused. Benji had drawn himself, and Freddie holding a pink baby in his arms.  
"Good luck with that one, Benji." Freddie chuckled. "What do you think that last one is?"  
"I don't know." Sam replied. The picture looked like Benji with another man.  
"I'll ask him when he gets home."

"So, how are Sam and Freddie?" Tori Vega asked as the group of friends sat down at lunch time. Most of them had stayed on at extended education, not wanting to part yet.  
"They're great!" Cat giggled. "They're so in love with each other!"  
"I don't think they're in love with each other." Robbie said. "They always fight!"  
"But it's a lot like Beck and Jade." Tori smiled. "Right, Cat?"  
"Yep." Cat said.  
"And how is it sharing a room?" Andre gestured to Cat and Robbie.  
"Great!" Robbie said.

Sam and Freddie watched as Benji played with the little girl they were babysitting, Millie. The two of them were playing in Benji's room, pretending to be pirates. "I'm a better pirate than you." Millie stated as she took a sword and started hitting the bed.  
"No, I'm better." Benji said, as he jumped down from the bed.  
"No, I am!" The girl said.  
"I am!" Benji argued.  
"You're BOTH amazing pirates!" Freddie walked in. "Now who wants to make another pirate sword?"

"Aw, she's gone." Benji frowned.  
"You liked that girl, didn't you?" Sam smirked.  
"She was pretty."  
"Look, Freddie, your three year old son has more of a love life than you."  
Freddie just stuck his tongue out at her. "Benji, honey, what's this?" he asked as he showed Benji the birthday list.  
"My present list!" Benji smiled.  
"And what does the last one mean?" Freddie inquired.  
Benji took a deep breath and looked up at his dad. "Daddy, I want to meet my real daddy."  
Sam and Freddie shared a glance. "What do you mean, Benji?"  
"I want to meet my dad. I heard you and Sam talking last night when I was in bed."  
"A-And what did you hear?" Freddie asked.  
"That you found me at the door. I love you daddy, but I just want to meet my real daddy. And my mummy."  
"And you want that for your birthday?"  
"Yes, please."  
"I'll see what we can do." Freddie looked worried.  
"We were thinking about a party for you as well, little squirt." Sam tried to lighten the mood.  
"No thanks." Benji shook his head. "I just want to meet my daddy."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Hi! Firstly I need to apologise for the lack of updating in the next week – I'm on my holiday in Wales at the moment and there is literally no 3G never mind WiFi – it's really hard to get hold of. I have 30 minutes free wifi at the moment so I'm uploading this REALLY SHORT chapter (I'm sorry about the shortness) but it's a really important one! I have no time to write here either… This may be the last update for a week, I don't know. Sorry!**  
**Thanks for your patience, and I hope you're all enjoying your summer! **  
**Daisy:D**

The waiting room was silent as Sam, Freddie and Benji sat down. It was Benji's birthday (anyone could tell by the giant badge he was wearing) and they were waiting for the test results. Benji had had his blood taken, and the doctors were working to see if it matched one on their database. The only way it would is if the parent had had their blood taken for some reason, where someone needed a DNA record of them. Benji had had a great birthday so far – he said so himself – but this was his final wish.  
Freddie was worried – what if his father was a physco? What if Benji preferred his real dad over him? Sam was also worried – what if his dad wanted him back? Would Freddie then leave her?  
The wait wasn't long, as they were called through ten minutes later. "It was positive." The doctor said. "We've found his father."  
"Yay!" Benji said.  
"Who is it?" Freddie asked, also interested.  
"Carlo Savino." The doctor read. "He's from Italy… he has quite a record."  
"Can we have his details?"  
"Yes, I'll print off all I have."  
"Thanks so much." Freddie smiled.  
"Thank you!" Benji repeated.  
"It's okay." The doctor printed off the files and placed them in an envelope. "Now, if you could just sign out at the desk and then you're done."  
"Thank you again."  
"It's fine. Oh, and happy birthday, Benji." The doctor smiled.

"…Happy Birthday to you!" Sam, Cat, Freddie and Robbie finished singing the 'happy birthday' song to Benji. After the cake was eaten, it was finally time for bed.  
"But I don't want my birthday to be over!" Benji whined.  
"You have school tomorrow." Freddie said.  
"And you only have to wait 364 days for your next one!" Robbie added.  
"Okay." Benji said.  
Once he was in bed and they were sure he was asleep, Cat and Robbie made their way to bed as well. Sam and Freddie sat next to each other on Sam's bed and opened the envelope.  
The first page was all information about him; his name, age, place of birth, that kind of stuff. The man in the picture looked familiar to Sam. Freddie was sure he recognised the name. They turned the next page to see the title of 'Criminal record'.

Carlo Savino has been charged with two accounts of rape, but only one was proven, so he served six years in jail. At the age of 16, he was charged with manslaughter of his girlfriend by accidently setting her house on fire, killing her, though there was evidence towards it being murder, but he was never proved guilty.

"Well, his dad seems, erm…"  
"Evil?" Sam suggested.  
"He could have changed." Freddie said. "We won't know until we meet him.  
"I just know that guy from somewhere." Sam thought as she turned back to the front page… "Carlo Savino…"  
"I have no idea-"  
"FREDDIE!" Sam suddenly sat up straight. "Carlo Savino! That's Carly's boyfriend!" Sam looked through her old emails on her pearphone until she found it. Carly had sent her that exact same photo of Carlo.  
"There's no way…" Freddie started. "Carly has a child?"  
"It seems so. It does make sense though."  
"How?"  
"The Italian last name, the looks, the eyes… the face that it was dropped on your doorstop."  
"Why didn't she give him to you?"  
"How am I supposed to know?" Sam sighed. "I can't believe Carly had a child!"  
"It is strange to think about. I didn't think she wanted children."  
"That's probably why she abandoned him…"  
"I think we need to talk to her."  
"Shall we ring her?"  
"No, I think we need to invite her round!"  
"From Italy?"  
"Yeah. It's summer vacation soon, we could invite her to stay for a few weeks."  
"I like that idea."  
"Then we can catch up, talk to her about Benji."  
"I still can't believe she had a child." Sam sighed.  
"Carly got… Carly got pregnant."  
"You jealous?" Sam smirked.  
"No." Freddie said. "You know I'm over her."  
"Have you ever…" Sam trailed off.  
"No. I'm still… clean." Freddie awkwardly said.  
"Me too." Sam smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – I felt mean for that short one, so I've just wrote this other one up quickly. **  
**It's all phone calls, but I hope you enjoy it anyway, because it's an important step in the story!**  
**Thanks for reading, **  
**Daisy**  
**x**

Sam and Freddie spent the next day trying to find contact details for Carly. The phone number they originally had would not work – she'd obviously changed her number. They were getting to reply from the e-mail, so there was a high chance that that had changed too. "Why don't we call Spen-cer?" Freddie suggested.  
"Yeah! Good idea, freak."  
"I'll ignore that comment."  
"He'll have her contact details!"  
Sam looked in her contact book and found 'Spencer Shay'. It rung a few times. "Yello?" He answered.  
"Spencer!" Sam yelled happily.  
"Er… who is this?"  
"Sam! It's Sam!"  
"Sam Puckett?" Spencer questioned.  
"Yes! It's Sam!"  
"And Freddie!" Freddie joined in.  
"Guys!" Spencer cried happily. "Where are you?"  
"We're in Venice." Sam replied.  
"Is Carly with you?" Spencer asked hopefully.  
"No…" Sam said. "Have you not been in touch with her either?"  
"No." Spencer sighed. "And I can't get hold of her, either."  
"We can't." Freddie said. "I think she's changed her number."  
"I really hope she's alright."  
"We all do."  
"Look, I've got to go now, but I'll talk to you kids later." Spencer said happily.  
"We're not kids anymore, Spence." Sam laughed.  
"Talk to you later, old and mature adults."  
"I like 'kids' better." Freddie smiled, and then they hung up.  
"How are we going to get in touch with her then?" Sam worried.  
"There's one person left who may have her number." Freddie remembered.  
"Who?"  
"Gibby!"

"Thank you so much, Gibby." Freddie said down the phone.  
"It's fine, man. I have no idea why she wouldn't give you it!"  
"I think there's something going on." Sam said, more to herself.  
"Just one more thing, Gibby." Freddie started. "Did you know she has a son?"  
"What the-"  
"Watch your language, Gibby!" Sam laughed.  
"I was going to say potato!" Gibby defended.  
"What the potato?" Freddie laughed.  
"Exactly! See, Freddie says it too!"  
"Anyway, back to the point. You didn't know she had a child?"  
"Er, no! I've been in touch with her the whole time as well!"  
"Well, she has. He was dropped off on Freddie's doorstep as a baby."  
"Carly abandoned her child? That doesn't seem like her at all!"  
"I know. We're really surprised too, and confused."  
"We're going to meet up with her." Freddie said. "We're inviting her round for two weeks."  
"Do you think she'll want to come?" Gibby sighed. "Can I come too?"  
"Sure." Freddie said.  
"No!" Sam shouted. "You're too much of a nerd."  
"You're still with the insults?"  
"They haven't stopped since we met back up." Freddie stuck his tongue out at Sam.  
"Are you two getting married?" Gibby asked out of the blue.  
"What?" Sam said. "What would give you that idea?"  
"I don't know. You just seem kinda in love."  
"ANYWAY, we need to go now." Freddie changed the subject.  
"Bye!" Sam said, and then cut him off.

"Carly?" Sam asked as Carly picked up her phone.  
"Yea, Carly Shay speaking." Carly said.  
"Carly! Hi! It's me, Sam!"  
"And Freddie!"  
"Oh no, God no." Carly said quickly. "How did you get hold of me?"  
"Gibby." Freddie relied simply.  
"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him."  
"Why are you avoiding us?"  
"Sam, I just…"  
"What?"  
"You'll be disappointed in me."  
"Why?"  
"I…"  
"Carly, we want to invite you over." Freddie said. "The summer starts soon and we'd like to invite you over for two weeks."  
"But why do you want to see me? I've deserted you and-"  
"Carly we don't care what you've already done in the past. We've forgiven you. We just really want to meet up with you and talk."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's great then. I can afford to come over, I need a holiday anyway."  
"Will you be bringing Carlo?" Sam asked.  
"No. He's working in England at the moment."  
"Oh, okay then."  
"Where are you two?"  
"We're in Venice. I'll text you the details."  
"Do you live alone?"  
"No, we with my friend, Cat, and her boyfriend Robbie. And Benji."  
"Benji?"  
"Yeah, our..." Sam struggled.  
"Look, we'll explain it all to you when you get here."  
"Yay!" Carly smiled. "I need to go now, I've got to get to work, but I'll catch up later, yeah?"  
"Sure." Sam smiled.  
"Bye Carls." Freddie said, and then they hung up.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – Thanks for all the feedback on the last two chapters – but on the whole story as well! I've got over 100 reviews now and I love you guys for it! I can tell you guys are excited to see what'll happen when Carly comes, so I decided to flash forward a bit to the summer!**

The summer drew near quicker than expected – today was Benji's last day of pre-school! Once Sam and Freddie had picked him up, he went out with Cat and Robbie to a play-area. Sam and Freddie waited anxiously for Carly to arrive. They didn't have to wait long though, as soon enough, there was a knock on the door.  
Carly looked the same as ever – the same glossy brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a flowery dress – just like she always used to. Sam greeted her with a ginormous hug, and Freddie was next. They shared a long group hug before they sat down and the questions started. "So, where do you live?" Sam asked.  
"I live in a tiny house, just big enough for the two of us." Sam and Freddie noticed she was being vague.  
"Do you still see your dad?"  
"No, he had to move to France. There was urgency for him to be there."  
"So why didn't you come back?" Freddie asked.  
"I-I, I didn't- I thought- I was embarrassed." She admitted.  
"Why Carls? You know we love you, no matter what you do." Sam smiled.  
"I know, but I just…"  
"Tell us what's wrong." Sam said kindly.  
"There's so many things…"  
"Start with one." Freddie said, subconsciously moving closer to Sam.  
"Well, I-I-I work at Inside-Out Burger."  
"And what's wrong with that?" Sam asked.  
"Well, I always wanted to be something big, like the vice-president or a lawyer or a princess or something."  
"You still have time to do all those things." Freddie said.  
"Yeah, you're only young."  
"I feel like I've disappointed you." Carly sniffled.  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
"And I fell out of touch with you. I thought you'd hate me for that."  
"We'd never hate you!"  
"But we just want to know why." Freddie said.  
"I thought you'd be disappointed in me."  
"Just about the job?"  
"Well, that, and er-"  
"Carly." Sam cut her off. "We know you have a child."  
Carly spat out her drink.  
"What the chiz? I don't!" She shouted.  
"Yeah, you do. We have proof."  
"I think I'd tell you if I had a child."  
"You do! And you left him on MY doorstep!" Freddie said.  
"This is getting stranger. Sam, Freddie, I do NOT have a child!"  
"We know you do!" Sam argued. "We have him here!"  
"I think I'd remember giving birth!"  
"We have the papers to prove it!" Sam retrieved the papers from her room. "Look!"  
"These papers clearly state that Carlo Savino – your boyfriend – is the father of Benji!"  
Carly took the papers and stared in shock for a moment. "T-That means…"  
Sam could see the looks of fear and distraught on Carly's face. They were pure. "He's not your child, is he?" Sam whispered.  
"N-No." Tears started to roll down her face. "Erm, how old is Benji?"  
"He's four." Freddie replied.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Carls." Sam pulled her into a hug.  
"He's had a-a child with s-someone else – whilst seeing m-me."  
Freddie also hugged Carly.  
"Maybe he can explain?" Carly said hopefully.  
"I don't think it would be a good idea talking to him ever again."  
"I can forgive him!" Carly said, though anxiously.  
"He also has a criminal record." Sam bit her lip. "Two accounts of rape and one of murder."  
"Manslaughter." Freddie corrected. "It was manslaughter."  
"It was murder, Freddie. I did my research."  
"I-I…" Carly sobbed.  
"Shhhh, look, it's okay! Well, it's not, but it will all turn out fine!" Sam soothed.  
Carly sat up. "I don't want to go back." She said.  
"What?"  
"To Italy. I think I need a new start."  
"You can stay with us!" Sam offered.  
"Do you have room?"  
"Well-" Sam started.  
"No." Freddie finished.  
"What about the apartment next door? That's up for rent, right?"  
"Sure." Carly sniffed.  
"Awww, Carls, I feel so bad for you."  
"Don't worry." Carly smiled. "I'll be fine."  
There was a knock on the door. "I think I know who that is." Sam smiled. "Come in!"  
Carly turned around to face the door. "GIBBY!" She cried happily.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – Sorry I took so long, but I'm home from Wales now so I should be able to update quicker! Thanks for all of the reviews, and I see people keep asking for Seddie to happen. Don't worry – it will! I'm just trying to drag it out because I don't want this story to end! (And I love writing pre-Seddie. It makes me happy.)**

Carly, Gibby, Sam and Freddie spent the rest of the day catching up and making Carly feel better. By 6pm, they were all lounging on the couch, watching TV, and eating ice cream; just like old times. A few minutes later, Cat, Robbie and Benji walked in. "Daddy!" Benji ran to the couch and hugged his dad.  
"Sam!" He smiled and then hugged her too.  
"And you're… you're…" Benji thought for a moment. "Carly! Hi Carly!"  
"Hello, Benji." She laughed.  
"Are you my mummy?" Benji asked, as he remembered why Carly was here.  
"No, I'm not, sweetie." Carly said. "But I know your mummy is out there somewhere, and she loves you."  
"And hello…" Benji turned to Gibby. "I don't know you."  
"I'm Gibby."  
"Gibby." Benji repeated. "That's a funny name!" He giggled.  
"How was your day with Cat and Robbie then?" Freddie asked.  
"Amazing! We went to the park, and a restraunt called Bots, and we also went for ice cream!"  
"That sounds great, Benj." Sam smiled.  
"Was he good?" Freddie asked Cat and Robbie.  
"As good as cheese." Robbie said back.  
"Robbie!" Cat giggled. "You don't describe a child's good-ness on a scale of cheese!"  
"You can do." Robbie smiled back. "And I think you're the most orange, fluffy and desirable cheese in the world."  
"Awww, Robbie." They rubbed noses and then kissed.  
"Guys!" Sam groaned. "What have I told you about PDA?"  
"It's not really PDA, Sam, we're in our house!"  
"But I don't like it!"  
"Sam, you tell us off in the kitchen, our bedroom, your bedroom, in public and in our living room. Where are we allowed to kiss?"  
Carly was watching them all with a smile on her face, she realised she was a lot happier here than she would ever be in Italy; here, she was with friends.  
Sam didn't answer the question. "Benji is too young for that kind of stuff!"  
"And he's not too young for you and Freddie's constant flirting?"  
"We do not flirt!"  
"'Oh, Freddork, please get me a pizza'." Cat imitated in what she thought was Sam's voice. "'Oh, Fredward, you're really good with children'."  
"I have never said them things."  
"Yeah, you have!  
Sam moved closer to Freddie. "We do NOT flirt. If anything, we're frenemies." Benji moved closer to Carly, playing on the PearPad.  
"Oh, really Sam, we've gone back to stage one?" Freddie spoke up for the first time. "I see how it is."  
"Shut up Freddie! You're not needed in this conversation." She slapped him on his arm.  
"I think you're more like stage four." Carly joined in.  
"What's with these stages?" Robbie asked, confused.  
"Well, stage one is enemies." Carly explained. "Stage two is frenemies – you know, when they're in-denial about being friends, even though they really are. Stage three is where they admit they're friends. Stage four is when the flirting starts and you can tell they like each other." Carly received a glare from Sam. "Stage five is the obvious flirting, and stage six is the actual dating."  
"Ah, so they're at stage four…" Cat said in realisation.  
"No!" Sam and Freddie denied.  
"When did you even come up with these 'stages'?" Sam asked.  
"I spent my whole teenage years observing your relationship."  
"I think I've had enough of this." Sam said. "Freddison, we're going to bed."  
Sam grabbed Freddie's hand and dragged him to their bedroom.  
"Yep." Carly said.  
"They're totally in-denial." Cat smiled.  
"Carly?" Benji looked up to Carly. "Do you think daddy and Sam like each other?"  
"I do." Carly smiled. "I really do."  
Cat and Robbie put Benji to bed, tucking him in. He read some pirate stories before falling fast asleep.  
"So, where are we going to sleep tonight?" Gibby asked as Cat and Robbie returned.  
"Erm, I don't know." Cat said. "We haven't sorted that out yet."  
"I can sleep on the couch." Gibby offered.  
"It's uncomfortable." Robbie said.  
"I've spent the last three years of my life sleeping on the floor of my basement." Gibby thought. "Nothing's uncomfortable to me."  
"Why?"  
"My mum wanted me to move out, so I moved to the basement."  
"Maybe you could sleep in Sam's bed." Cat suggested to Carly. "She won't mind."  
"But where will Sam sleep?"  
"With Freddie in his bed. She won't mind – trust me."  
"They've shared it before?"  
"Many a time." Cat laughed.  
"When will they admit it?" Carly sighed.  
"I'm hoping soon." Cat giggled. "I've had enough of it, and Freddie hasn't been here that long!"  
"I don't know how I survived my teenage years." Carly laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – To **iloveeverything** – I don't think your links worked on your review, but you can contact me on my twitter at princesschiz if you have any questions:D Thanks for the review!  
To **Mystapleza** – I am planning on a bit of Cibby, but not yet! Carly needs to recover first…  
To** Guest** – thanks! I am trying to update as quick as possible!  
To **Ern Estine 13624** – will do!  
To **SeddieFan99** – Yes it is brewing! I can't think how to get them together yet though…  
To **CaburpleGiraffe** (love the name) – Yes, they are in bed together;) *wiggleseyebrowsback*  
**I'm so excited that Melanie is going to be on Sam and Cat. At first I didn't know how to feel, but then I thought Freddie could be mentioned, because of what happened in iTwins. She does look evil on the picture though, don't you think? I get my exam results tomorrow and I'm terrified. I think I failed. Do any of you want to move to The Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia with me tonight so I don't have to collect them? By the way, if any of you want to talk to me on Twitter, my name is ****_ princesschiz_****:)**  
**Daisy:D**

Carly woke up early the next morning – she had spent the night restless, not sleeping much. She was still distressed that her boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend) had cheated on her. It had all been going perfect. She thought they were in love. Obviously not.  
Another tear rolled down her cheek.  
She looked over at Sam and Freddie, and her tears started to fall even more.  
Sam had her arms around Freddie's neck, and he was snuggled up to him. That was how she and Carlo used to end up sleeping.  
"Carls, you okay?" Carly lifted her head to see Sam, half awake.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"No you're not, cupcake. What's up?" Sam unhooked her arms from Freddie and tried to move away. After a struggle, she finally peeled away from him and sat down next to Carly. "You still bummed about the Carlo thing?"  
"Yes." Carly sniffed.  
"You know what I think? He's not worth it. Yeah, you loved him, but can I tell you something?"  
"What?"  
"I never did think you two would last."  
"Why?"  
"You're too similar. If you take a look at me and Jonah, all them years ago. We were both "bad". Freddie and Valarie – it's the same thing. You and I, however, we have a great friendship because we're opposites. It's the same with Cat and I, and Robbie and I."  
"B-But what about Cat and Robbie?"  
"They do have their differences. Robbie's really smart, and Cat's… not…"  
"I guess." Carly smiled. "So wait, what does that mean for you and Freddie?"  
"Well, we're good, good as friends."  
"Are you sure you don't like him again?"  
"I…" Sam looked over at Freddie. He seemed to be waking up slightly. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Cat and Carly were having some bonding time at the mall– Cat saw that Carly needed cheering up and Carly wanted to tell Cat about the position she found Sam and Freddie in this morning. When they returned, they saw a scene that was unexpected. Sam was laid across the couch, propped up against a pillow, with a tub of ice-cream in her hand. Freddie was sat down on the floor next to the couch, spoon-feeding her ice-cream. "What's up?" Carly asked as they entered.  
"Sam has cramps." Freddie answered. "She was complaining too much so I shut her up with ice-cream." He received a slap on the arm.  
"Shhhuch ukk Besonn." Sam said with her mouth full.  
"No, I will not shut up, Puckett."  
"Right." Cat said as the two passed through the living room.  
"I feel sick." Sam commented as they passed through the room.  
"You probably ate too much ice-cream." Freddie sighed. "Do you want me to help you to the bathroom?"  
"Na, just get me a jug, QUICK." Sam tried to hold back the feeling in her stomach as Freddie ran to get a jug.  
Sam didn't have time to thank him before she threw up in it. Freddie held her hair back (that made the feeling in her stomach worse). They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sam calmed down. "Do you think I have a bug?" She asked quietly.  
"I think you do." Freddie said as he helped her to her room. He placed her in his bed.  
"Thanks, nub." Sam smiled.  
"No problem, princess." Freddie kissed her forehead, and then excited the room.  
Sam felt sick again.

Carly and Cat ended up babysitting the next day. Sam felt completely better, but Freddie had instructed she stayed in bed to be sure she was okay. Sam had rolled her eyes, but obeyed anyway. Carly enjoyed babysitting, but knew she needed to find a job of her own soon – she couldn't steal Sam & Cat's babysitting business, right? Freddie was watching over Sam all day, and Benji was over at his friend Millie's house (the one he had played pirates with) and Gibby and Robbie were bonding over a bowl of apples. Everything seemed okay, for the moment. They were all happy (Well, Carly was getting there), Sam and Cat were still best friends – Carly was being accepted back into Sam's life as well. Their babysitting business was doing great. Cat and Robbie were still as close as ever. Nothing could go wrong, right?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – I apologize for the language in this chapter Well, I only swear like twice, and it's not that bad of a word. But I still feel like an evil-swearing-teenager. I also feel like my mum's going to hunt me down for using this word and take me to the police.**  
**Yeah, I'm paranoid.**  
**And for all of you ****_begging_**** for Seddie – don't worry. It is going to happen. I now have the perfect plan (I hope) but I need a bit of time to develop it. I don't want to rush into Seddie. A different ship may be happening pretty soon though;)**  
**Thanks for the reviews,**  
**Daisy:D**

A few weeks went by and everything had been going okay – that was until Carly had remembered something. She still hadn't spoken to Carlo yet. He still thought they were in a relationship (which they were obviously not) and he didn't know she knew about Benji.  
Carly, Sam and Freddie had decided to ring him that night, to clear everything up. He picked up after a few rings.  
"Hello? Who is this?" They were ringing from Sam's phone, so it came up as an unknown number.  
"It's Carly." Carly replied.  
"Baby, where are you?" Carlo said sweetly. Sam gagged.  
"I'm at Sam and Freddie's house."  
"What are you doing there?"  
"I've broken up with you." Carly said simply.  
"Why, baby?"  
"Why would I still go out with someone who cheated on me? In my books, that's just wrong."  
"Carly, I-I haven't cheated on you."  
"Oh, really? Then who does the child who was left on Freddie's doorstep belong to?"  
"He's not mine." Carlo denied.  
Sam smirked. "We never stated the child was a 'he'."  
"Who's that?" Carlo said angrily.  
"Oh, Sam and Freddie are here, listening." Carly smiled.  
"Carlo, we know it was you" Freddie speaks.  
"It wasn't!"  
"We have proof. We have legal documents stating that you are the father. Oh, and that you've also committed rape and murder." Freddie said seriously.  
"Asshole!" Carlo shouted down the phone. Carly held her breath.  
"Freddie is not an asshole!" Sam defended. "You're the one who had a child with another woman!"  
"Shut it, bi-"  
"Oh, don't you even dare call her that." Freddie butted in. "Now just admit you're the father!"  
"I am."  
"Thank you." Sam sighed. "Now, who's the mother?"  
Carly was quietly sobbing by this point – she had handed the conversation over to Sam and Freddie. "I can't remember." Carlo replied. "She was just a random woman. She gave me the baby, saying it was my fault, so I found Freddie's address and shoved the child there."  
Sam was holding back her anger. "Why did you abandon him?"  
"He was just an accident, and I didn't want a stupid kid to take care of. He'd take up too much time and he always cried. He was a pain in the ass."  
"I so want to kill you right now." Sam growled.  
"Sam." Freddie calmed. He ran his fingers through her hair and started to play with her curls, trying to calm her. "Would you be okay if we permanently adopt him then?"  
Carlo scoffed. "I don't care what you do with the brat."  
"We'll need your signature." Freddie replied. Sam was too distracted now by the fact that Freddie was playing with her hair. She couldn't hide the smile on her face.  
"That's your problem." Carlo snarled, and then he hung up.

Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Cat, Robbie and Benji were all sat on the couches in the apartment. Sam and Freddie had the adoption papers in their hands. They had told Benji that his real daddy was a very bad man, but gave him the choice. He immediately chose Freddie to be his dad, so they had collected his adoption papers and were now filling them in.  
"Does this mean Sam and Cat can finally be my mummies?" Benji asked hopefully.  
"Not really. It doesn't give an option for three parents on here. I do need to write a second carer down though."  
"What about your mum?" Gibby suggested. Carly giggled.  
"No, not grandma!" Benji shook his head. "Can Sam be my mummy then?"  
The room was silent.  
Carly was watching Sam's reaction, who seemed to look nervous. Cat was also watching Sam, but Freddie too. Robbie was smiling at Benji's hopeful look. Gibby was staring at Carly. Sam felt like all eyes were on her. "Well…" She said. "I'd be fine being put down as the second carer."  
"But I want you to be my mummy!" Benji begged "Then I can have a baby sister!"  
Sam and Freddie shared a glance. "You can have a baby sister one day, I promise." Freddie said. "And you will have a mummy one day, too."  
"Sam?" Benji questioned. Cat stared to giggle. She'd taught him well.  
"I think it's time for bed." Freddie stood up. "Come on, trouble." He picked up Benji and carried him to his pirate bedroom. Sam watched him leave, and then followed him.  
"When will your apartment be ready?" Gibby asked Carly.  
"I think about next week." Carly smiled at him. "When are you going back?"  
"Well… you see…"  
"Do you want to stay with me for a little?" Carly offered. "I know you'd like that."  
"I would love that."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – I'm uploading this because I'M WAY TOO EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS so I'm trying to calm myself down with some sophisticated Seddie. Did you know it's only 10,296,700 seconds until Christmas?**

The adoption forms were filled in but it was still a few weeks before Benji would become officially Sam and Freddie's child. Sam had spent most of the night before thinking – something she had done a lot of recently. Benji seemed to really want her to be his mother. Sure, she was put down as the second carer, but that didn't mean she was officially his mom. She loved Benji to bits and would love to be his mum, but what would it mean for her and Freddie?  
She felt that they had become a lot,_ lot_ closer after… all of _this_ happened, but would they ever go into a relationship again?  
Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she finally got out of bed.  
_The fact she was sleeping next to Freddie wasn't really helping, either._  
Sam walked through to the kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal, but then got a strange feeling. She really, _**really**_ wanted bacon for breakfast. Sam couldn't remember the last time she had eaten bacon for breakfast – she was more obsessed with fried chicken at the moment. Sam was about to get the bacon and a pan out, but then decided she was too tired.  
She dragged Freddie out of bed and made him do it.

Cat woke up to see that Sam was asleep on the couch, and Freddie was in the kitchen, working on his laptop. "Did you two have a fight?" She asked.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Sam's asleep on the couch. Don't you usually sleep together?"  
Freddie raised his eyebrow at her. Oh, Cat. So innocent. "We did, but then she woke up, ate breakfast, and then fell asleep."  
"Sam does love eating and sleeping." Cat giggled. She noticed Freddie's smile. "When are you going to kiss her?"  
Freddie rolled his eyes. "You really need to stop with those comments."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried, offended.  
"I mean, you need to stop trying to get Sam and me together."  
"But you love each other!" Cat giggled, back to herself again.  
"But we don't!"  
"You're just The Mississippi." Cat huffed.  
"The Mississippi? What?"  
"Sam always used to say that about Robbie and I."  
"She did?"  
"Yeah. Before we got together, she'd tease me about liking him. I said I didn't, and then she said I was The Mississippi. You know the river."  
"I'm confused."  
"Yeah, I didn't get it either."  
"I said you were in-denial!" Sam said from the sofa. Cat and Freddie looked to see she'd awoken. "Not the Mississippi!"  
"Oh yeah, that's it." Cat smiled. "I mean, you're in-denial, Freddie!"  
"What's the nerd in-denial about?"  
"His love for you." Cat smirked.  
"You know, Cat. I never knew you could be this evil." Sam said, whilst Cat skipped back to her room.

Later that week, they had two clients for babysitting. For the first time in a long time, it was just Sam and Cat babysitting. To be truthful, they both enjoyed having a little bit of time with just the two of them. It was how their babysitting business had started.  
There was a baby girl, Petal, and her big brother John. "So, what do you want to do?" Cat asked.  
"Anything." John said. "I like anything."  
"We could do a jigsaw, or paint, or-"  
"Painting!" John exclaimed.  
"Painting it is!"

Carly walked in later that night to find Sam and Cat painting with the children. Cat and John were working on a "beautiful masterpiece" that just seemed to be lots of random paint splats Sam had the baby on her knee and was guiding her hand to draw a butterfly. "Hey!" Carly walked up to them.  
"Hi!" Cat replied. There was a knock on the door. "I'm guessing that's your dad." She smiled at the children.  
"Thank you for having us." John said as he took his apron off. Sam opened the door with the baby at her waist. "Daddy! Look what I made!"  
"That's great, son."  
"They were very well behaved." Cat confirmed.  
"Thanks. I'll take Petal." He took the baby from Sam. "And here's the money."  
"Thank you." Sam nodded her head. "We'll see you next week then?"

"Sam!" Freddie burst into their bedroom.  
"What you so excited about, geek?" Sam smiled at him.  
"We've nearly completed the adoption process." He sat down next to her on their bed. "All we need is a house check!"  
"When is it?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"I'm happy for you, Freddie." Sam hugged him. They held on for a few moments. "Dork."  
Freddie ignored her comment. "Are you okay with it?"  
"With what?"  
"Being the second carer. I mean-"  
"It's fine, Freddie. I love Benji."  
"He loves you too."  
"I noticed." Sam laughed. "Freddie…"  
"Yeah?"  
"This… This won't change anything, w-will it?" Sam asked nervously.  
"With Benji? I don't think so. I'm sure he will-"  
"I mean between us." Sam interrupted.  
"Do you want it to?"  
"No. I-I like us."  
"I like us too." Freddie smiled.  
Sam could feel herself blushing. She changed the topic. "So, what do you think is going on between Carly and Gibby?"  
"I think he likes her." Freddie suggested. "But I don't think Carly's ready to date again just yet."  
"That's my idea, Freddoof!"  
"Well I'm sorry for having the same thoughts as you."  
"You should be." Sam growled.  
"You're not really mad are you?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Sam, please, I'm sorry." Sam glared at him. "Sam, I am eternally sorry for having the same thoughts as you."  
"It's fine." Sam giggled, happy again.  
"Mood swings much?" Freddie muttered.  
Sam tackled Freddie to the floor and punched him.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N – I understand this is a really short chapter, and I'm sorry, but I felt like it didn't need anything else, anyway. A happy ending, a big Seddie moment and a giant plot twist, what more do you want?**

"I think this house is suitable." The lady said who had arrived from the adoption agency. "You have everything you need, the supplies, the rooms…"  
"Thank you." Freddie smiled.  
"You just won't have enough rooms if you decide to adopt another child."  
"I don't think we will."  
"Well, that's fine then. I will get back to you as soon as possible. Good luck, and I hope you have a good day."  
"You too." Sam shook her hand, and then she hugged Freddie tightly.  
It was all going to plan.

The next week, the papers came through saying that they were fit to adopt Benji; so he was officially theirs. They had a little party to celebrate "their son" (Sam still found it a little weird). Freddie woke up the next morning to see that Sam was still asleep. He noticed she'd been sleeping a lot recently – and thought that the whole adoption thing must be catching up on her. He watched her for a while, until she slowly started to stir. "Morning." He whispered.  
"Hi…" She groaned.  
"You alright?"  
"No."  
"What's up?"  
"I feel all tired and heavy."  
"You feel heavy?"  
"Yeah… like I feel fat and lumpy and I hurt."  
"Firstly, Sam, you are not fat."  
"I feel it." Sam grumbled.  
Freddie pulled the duvets down slightly. He pulled on the hem of her t-shirt, lifting it up slightly. "See," He smiled at her comfortingly. Sam was in shock because of what he was doing. "You're perfect. Not too skinny, but not fat in the slightest." He continued to rub her stomach, caressing it slightly.  
Across the room, Carly had her mouth open in shock. It seemed both Sam and Freddie had forgotten she was sharing a room with them, or thought she was fast asleep. She stayed silent as she watched this moment go on between her friends, lying back down without a sound.

"Maybe you're due on 'that time of the month'?" Freddie suggested as he stayed in bed with Sam later that day. She was still feeling down, even though Freddie had tried to solve it.  
"Don't say that." Sam ordered. "Boys think that that's an excuse for everything in a girl's life. It's not."  
"I was just saying." Freddie defended. "I feel like I haven't hand-fed you a mound of sweets in a while."  
"Maybe I got Benji to do it." Sam stuck her tongue out at him, though he could notice the worried look on her face. They were both silent for a moment. "Freddie… you don't think I'm pregnant, do you?"  
"What? Why?"  
"I mean… I've been having all the signs, right? The sickness, the cravings, the mood swings, the pain, the tiredness... Freddie, I don't think that's just me being me."  
"But we…"  
"I know, but Freddie it all adds up."  
"I really doubt it." Freddie sighed. "There's only like a 1 in a million chance you are."

**A/N - I really hope none of you hate this idea. I've been planning it for ages (with foreshadowing) and I personally love the idea. Even though they're not together, Seddie can get through it, right? (If she is REALLY pregnant. Maybe they're just being paranoid?)**  
**Please review and tell me your thoughts on the pregnancy, I'd really like to see what you guys think! And if you hate the idea and decide to never read my story again, then I'll get Jennette on you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N – I saw you were all worried (or confused) that you'd missed a chapter. Don't worry, you haven't. I just tried to keep it as small hints because I was unsure whether I wanted Sam pregnant. Sam & Freddie will explain it in this chapter, but I'll do a little authors note at the bottom and explain it again.**  
**Thanks, **  
**Daisy:D**

"Freddie… you don't think I'm pregnant, do you?" Sam asked again.  
"I, erm… you won't be, right?"  
"I can't be. We used protection, didn't we?" Sam asked hopefully.  
"We did, but…"  
"Is it 100% safe?"  
"It's like 99%, I think."  
"So you mean.."  
"Oh no."  
"Oh god. We shouldn't have done it."  
"It was just to get it over with."  
"I know, but…"  
"Well, when was it that we did, you know… _it_…"  
"Erm…" Sam thought back. This was an _awkward_ topic, but they really needed to work it out. "June-ish, I think."  
"It was just about we'd talked about Carly having a kid." Freddie remembered.  
"Yeah! We were shocked that she'd done it – or we thought so at the time – and we then talked about us being virgins."  
"And then… we did it… to get it over with…"  
"I'm so sorry, Freddie." Sam suddenly broke down.  
"Sam, there is no need to be sorry!"  
"There is! I shouldn't have even suggested it, and then we wouldn't be in this mess." She sobbed.  
Freddie hugged her. "It's not a mess." He confirmed. "You might not even be pregnant. If you're not, then that's fine. If you are, Sam, that's fine too."  
"But…"  
"Can you think how ecstatic Benji would be? We can get through this together, Sam, we always do. When has there even been anything we've given up on?"  
"Freddie… we're not even going out or anything... the baby wouldn't have proper parents and-"  
Freddie cut her off. "Sam, you'd be a _perfect _parent. You're an amazing mum to Benji and great with the kids you babysit. I will help you through whatever."  
"Freddie, why do you do all this for me?"  
"Because you're my most favourite person in the whole wide world. You're amazing, beautiful inside and out. You're my best friend and I lo-" Freddie looked away. "Do you want me to go and get a pregnancy test?" He offered.  
"Thanks, Fredhead."

"Where are you going, Freddie?" Carly asked when Freddie finally left their bedroom.  
"The chemist." Freddie replied.  
"Why?"  
"I'm getting some… tablets. Sam doesn't feel too well."  
"In your pajamas?"  
Freddie looked down to see that, indeed, he was in his pajamas. "Yeah."  
"You're whipped." Carly giggled.  
Freddie drove to the store and went straight to the section of pregnancy tests. They all looked the same but he searched for the highest per cent of accuracy. Freddie ended up buying two typed of pregnancy test, some headache tablets (so Carly wouldn't be suspicious) and a few Fat Cakes.  
He drove home again and avoided everyone else, going straight back to Sam.  
She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."  
"No problem. Remember, whatever the test results are, it's all going to be fine."  
"I'll go now." Sam finally got out of Bed.  
"Good luck." Freddie smiled.  
"And by the way, Geek, I love you too." She kissed his cheek, and then nervously left the room.

"Sam! Hi!" Cat ran up to her.  
"You finally left your room!" Carly cheered.  
"I kind of need to go to the bathroom." Sam said.  
"You feel sick?"  
"Er… Yeah!"  
Sam took the chemist bag with her to the bathroom. She peed on it, and then shouted out of the door. "Guys, can you go and get me a glass of water from the outside tap?" She asked.  
"What?"  
"I feel really ill… and I need to drink water from the outside tap."  
"Why not the inside one?"  
"Just get me one before I throw up again!" Sam made sound effects. To be honest; she really did feel like throwing up at this situation. It was too much to handle.  
"Fine!" She heard the two girls run outside. Sam quickly returned to her bedroom whilst they were out, pregnancy test in hand.

**A/N – Right, I hope that cleared it all up. They did IT at the end of Chapter 15 (Yes, I know that's oddly specific but it was planned. It was a bit like in iKiss – they realized neither had done it, and because they're such good enemies, they decided to do it.) Which happened two months ago (I worked it out). Sam may or may not be pregnant, they don't know yet, but once they do know, they're not going to tell anyone. It may be a while before the others find out… (Evil laugh)**  
**Thanks for reading, and I'm glad you agree with this pregnancy (THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE HAPPENING. I feel the need to emphasize that point haha).**  
**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, and I can't wait to continue. **  
**Daisy:D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N – I'm glad you all like the pregnancy idea! In this chapter I'll continue a little with that, but it won't be mentioned too much because it's a SECRET! (Shhhhh!)**

The only different thing that Cat and Carly noticed was that Sam and Freddie were a_ lot_ closer. They had no idea what had gone on – and didn't dare to ask, either. Benji ran into their room the next morning and jumped on their bed. "Wake up, sleepy heads!" He giggled.  
Freddie opened his eyes first. "Hey, Benji!"  
"Do you know what day it is today?"  
"Erm…Sunday?"  
"No, well yeah, but it's the last day of summer vacation!"  
"And that's exciting?" Sam asked. Freddie smiled down at her.  
"Very!" Benji smiled. "It means I get to see Millie every day!"  
"Ah, your little girlfriend." Sam sat up in bed, trying to sort out her fuzzy hair.  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Benji giggled. "I just like her!"  
"Sam and Freddie!" Cat ran into the room. Sam groaned.  
"What?"  
"Guess what day it is?"  
"The day before you go back to school. Yay!" Sam cheered sarcastically.  
"Yeah! I'm so excited!"  
"Me too." Sam rolled her eyes.  
"Why?"  
"It means the house will be quiet once again!"

The first day back wasn't exactly relaxing. It had been a rush getting Benji to big-boy school on time, and Cat and Robbie slept in. Carly was officially allowed to move into the apartment next to them as well, so there was a lot of work needed to be done.  
Sam and Freddie had promised to help her after 10am – they had a doctor's appointment at 9.  
The excuse was that Freddie had forced Sam to go to doctors to see if she was defiantly okay, with all the sickness that had been happening recently.  
Really, they were going for the doctor to confirm she really was pregnant.  
"Samantha Puckett, sit down please." The doctor said. She sat, and Freddie stood next to her, his hand on her shoulder. "Your results are positive."  
"That means…" Sam started.  
"Sam, you're pregnant. Now, do you know who the father is?"  
"Er, yeah. Freddie." She looked up at him.  
"And that's certain?"  
"Yeah." Sam smiled.  
"Well then, congratulations to you both. Do you want an ultrasound?"  
"Well…" Freddie looked down at Sam. "It's up to you, princess."  
"Yeah, I think we would." Sam relied.  
"Do you know how far on you are in your pregnancy?"  
"We think about two months."  
"That's fine then. I'll go set it up." The doctor left the room.  
"This is so strange." Sam commented.  
"It is." Freddie agreed.  
"I never expected I'd actually be having a baby this early on."  
"It's not that young. You're 22."  
"I know but…"  
"It's all going to be just fine." Freddie reminded her. "Come on, let's go see our baby."  
Sam had never felt a moment so intense, terrifying but magical when the image popped up on the screen.  
There was actually a living thing inside of her – a human – a life. She was going to be a parent. Have responsibilities. Have a child. And she couldn't be happier.

"Are you sure it's okay if I take your bed, Sam?" Carly asked one more time.  
"It's fine, Shay!" Sam assured. "You need it for your new place. Freddie and I are fine sharing. If it does get weird, we'll just buy another. Cat's Nona gave us all that money."  
"Why don't you just buy a new one now?"  
"Well…"  
"You like sharing with Freddie, don't you?" Carly teased.  
"Yeah, I do." Sam admitted. "He's comfy.


	25. Chapter 25

To **xMoonlitStorm** – Thanks!  
To** Guest** – I'm sure they will;)  
To **Hi** – Maybe!  
To **tuddypuddy3** – Yes, everyone else is oblivious at the moment. Sam and Freddie don't want them to know yet, they're not ready, but they will find out eventually! (It'll become obvious with the stomach!)  
To **Team Plus 2** - :D  
To** 123** – Thanks, I'm glad you like it!  
To **CaburpleGiraffe** – yay! I'm just as excited as you are!  
To **SeddieFan99** – Yep!  
To **Mystapleza** – Don't worry, Carly's going to have a secret soon too! All will be revealed on one very dramatic day!  
To** Victoriousandicarlysky** – Thank you!

It wasn't long before the school routine was back. Cat and Robbie left on their bikes at the same time that Sam and Freddie walked Benji to school. Carly was occupying herself looking for jobs, and sorting out her house. During the day, Sam and Freddie would sometimes babysit for a bit of extra money, but most of their customers would come on the night time when Cat was there to help.  
A month went by and everything was perfect for them all. They had even been in touch with Spencer. He was due to visit them the next month, when he could get time off work. He'd found a job as an art teacher for young children – perfect for him.  
Sam and Freddie had been attending al of the doctor's appointments needed, and everything seemed to be going great. The baby was healthy, Sam and Freddie were happy, and everyone else was clueless.  
Or so they thought.  
"Sam and Freddie, can we ask you something?" They had all been sat in Carly's apartment, having a movie night. Benji was asleep in Freddie's arms.  
"Er… sure." Sam and Freddie shared a glance.  
"We're a bit… worried about you." Cat said.  
"More like suspicions." Gibby corrected.  
"Yeah." Carly agreed. "We've been noticing how close you two have been, which is perfectly okay, but you keep sneaking out and acting all strange."  
"How?" Sam asked.  
"Well, there's the sneaking out for starters."  
"We like to go out together." Sam said. "Wait- not like that. Just as friends."  
"And Sam, I've never seen you drink so much water in your life."  
"And Freddie seems all touchy-feely with you. Especially your stomach." Carly accused. Sam raised her eyebrow.  
"And Sam, you're so freakin' happy all of a sudden!"  
"Well… it's nice to have my friends back and-"  
"Are you two secretly dating?" Carly asked.  
"W-Why would you think that, Carls?"  
"You're sneaking out to go on dates. Sam, you're drinking more because you're nervous. That's what you do when you're nervous. Freddie's being touchy-feely because, well, you're dating, and Sam's so happy because she's in love!" Carly concluded.  
"That's-" Freddie started.  
"Completely right!" Sam finished.  
"Ah-ha! So you are dating!"  
"Yes, yes we are." Sam agreed.  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"We were… embarrassed! Yes, that's it. Embarrased. I thought you might think I was strange for going out with him again."  
"Sam, you know I love you two together."  
"But it didn't work out last time."  
"I know that, but you're now both a lot more mature and normal!"  
"You really think we'd work?" Sam smiled.  
"Yeah, I do. Now no more hiding your affection!"

"Sam freakin' Puckett what have you done?" Freddie asked as they crawled into bed that night.  
"An amazing thing." Sam replied. "Now she won't be suspicious!"  
"Yeah, there's just one little problem, Sam. We're not dating!"  
"I know that, but we can pretend right? Look, Freddie, I'm just not ready to tell them about the baby yet. I don't know when I will. But please, just go along with me for this one. I promise it will work."  
"Sam…"  
"Please, Freddie?"  
"Fine." Freddie rolled his eyes, but Sam could tell he was smiling.  
"You're the best friend ever, boyfriend." She whispered. She then kissed him on the cheek, and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N – I really am sorry for the shortness of this chapter again. Things are all building up though, and don't worry, the pregnancy is going to be revealed soon!**  
**Do you guys have any ideas of things you want to happen? (Other than Seddie, Cabbie and Cibby)? I'll try and include them. I'm really stuck for ideas.**

Sam and Freddie had almost forgotten about the fake dating the next morning. They were fighting over who used the last slice of bread, until Cat interrupted. "So wait, you guys still fight, even when you're dating?" Cat asked.  
"Cat, what are you o- Oh… Yeah, we do."  
"That's so sweet!" Cat hugged Sam.  
"I'm still not a hugger." Sam said.  
"Yeah you are! You always hug Freddie…"  
"Well yeah but…"  
"I know, I know. He's your boyfriend and it makes you feel special feelings when you hug him." Cat rolled her eyes.  
"Cat, no!" Sam broke from the hug. "And anyway, when I hug you, I feel friendship."  
"Awwww, that's so sweet!"  
"You are becoming sweeter." Robbie added.  
"Yeah, I know, I just…" Sam looked down at her stomach.  
"Freddie, I've changed my mind. Take me out for breakfast."  
"Like on a date?" Cat squealed.  
"No, Cat." Sam then changed her mind. "Well, yes."  
"Let's go." Freddie smiled. "Shall we take Benji too?"  
"That'd be grand." Sam said in a British accent.

"They're so cute." Cat sighed as they walked out the door.  
"I know." Carly giggled. "Did I tell you guys about the other week?"  
"I don't think so." Robbie replied.  
"Right, so they were in bed and Sam was being all insecure about her stomach." Carly paused. "Don't tell her I told you this. And you'll never guess what Freddie did?"  
"He offered to pay for plastic surgery?" Gibby suggested.  
"What, no!"  
"He offered to pay for a unicorn!" Cat tried.  
"No!"  
"He offered to swap stomachs with her!"  
"How would that even work? Look, I'll just tell you. He lifted her shirt up and started to like rub her stomach. He was saying how perfect she was and everything!"  
Cat squealed.  
"How do you know?"  
"I was there! I was in my bed. I think they forgot I was there."  
"That is the cutest thing ever. Then again, I say that with everything Seddie do."

"You know, I don't trust Sam and Freddie." Gibby told Carly when they were in their apartment that night.  
"With what?"  
"This 'dating'."  
"Why?"  
"I think they're hiding something bigger. I don't think they're really dating."  
"But they said so…"  
"It's a cover-up. Think about it. Have you seen them act all couple-y?"  
"Well, no."  
"Exactly remember when they first dated? They were obsessed with PDA. They called each other 'baby'."  
"You're right!"  
"I know. Look, I don't know what's going on, but they're hiding something."  
"So are we." Carly sighed.  
"I know. But we'll tell 'em soon. It's not that much of a secret. It might not be right for us!"  
"It is for me." Carly smiled. "I know it. Gibby, I don't want you to do it just because I want to."  
"I want to, too, Carly. It'll make you happier. It's what you've wanted for a while. If you're happy, I'm happy."  
Sam and Freddie stepped away from their door. They'd heard enough.  
They needed to step up their game.

Cat and Robbie walked out of their bedroom to find something completely unexpected; Sam and Freddie making out on the couch.

Benji was happy when he woke up the next morning and he saw daddy and mummy hugging in the kitchen.

Carly and Gibby were shocked to find that Sam and Freddie were suddenly showing PDA and were kissing against their door.

Spencer was overjoyed when Sam and Freddie opened the door, Freddie's arms around Sam's waist. "Guys!" He screamed and pulled them into a hug. "It's so good to see you!"  
"I'm happy you're finally here!" Sam smiled.  
"Are you two together?"  
"Yep." Freddie smiled. They had answered that question all too many times, the lie came out as if it was the truth.  
"Kiss for me!"  
"Spencer that's weird." Carly giggled from behind.  
"Carly!" Spencer ran over to her. "My little baby sister!"


	27. Chapter 27

To say Sam Puckett was confused would be a ginormous understatement.  
She felt like she was freakin' losing her mind.  
(Again.)  
Now, maybe seven or eight years ago, Sam Puckett may have been able to successfully complete the task at hand.  
Fake date your ex-boyfriend, kiss him multiple times per day, lie to your best friends and totally have **no feelings** for him _at all_, whilst being three months pregnant.  
Sam was finding three of these tasks particularly impossible.  
1) _Fake_dating him.  
2) Lying to your best friends (and their nerdy boyfriends)  
3) Having **no feelings** for said boy  
Sam had plenty of feelings for Freddie Benson.  
It was kind of hard not to. Sure they were only fake dating, but this included kissing, hugging, holding hands, complementing and touching him, and not to mention the fact that _their child_ was due in six months and three days.  
Sam was considering how she was supposed to hid- "Sam! Sam!"  
She was broken out of her thoughts.  
It was her little red-head friend.  
"Hey, Cat."  
"Were you daydreaming about Freddie again?"  
"Something like that, yeah."  
"Awww, that's so sweet." Cat giggled. "So, anyway, Carly said she feels like throwing a party tonight."  
"A party?"  
"Yeah, you know, where you dance and eat and there's balloons and decorations and cake and-"  
"I know what a party is, Cat. I mean, why?"  
"Oh, I don't know. She won't tell us. It's important, though"  
"That's fine by me, but who will she invite?"  
"She doesn't want many others. Carly says it's just for us."  
"Okeydokey then."  
"Will you help plan it?"  
"Does that require getting up?"  
"I think so."  
"Then no."  
"Please? Come on, Carly said you and Freddie can go buy the food."  
"Does Freddie _have_ to come?"  
"You should want him to!"  
"Just because he's my boyfriend, doesn't mean I like him."  
Sam huffed and then went back to daydreaming.  
Cat dragged her off the bed and made her do it anyway.

By the time night came, everybody was still clueless about the purpose of the party. The place was decorated, and there was food (a lot of it) and the only additional guests were Spencer and Benji's friend Millie. Carly and Cat were wearing dresses (Carly had bought a new one just for the occasion) but Carly was unable to convince Sam to wear one. For some reason, Sam protested even more than usual, and decided she would wear a blouse instead (like most days, recently). Carly had commented it was too big for her, but Sam had justified that it was the new fashion.  
After an hour, Sam had already eaten all the food, Benji and Millie had given up on dancing and were playing in the corner, and Cat was in super-duper hyper mode. Everything went silent when Carly stood on the couch. She grabbed Gibby's hand and he stood up next to her.  
"We have an announcement to make."  
Sam and Freddie shared a glance.  
"Now, I just want to say a few thank-you's first. Cat and Robbie, thank you so much for letting us live with you at first. We needed a place to stay and you let us in. We cannot thank you enough." Carly smiled.  
"Also to Sam and Freddie. You shared a bed whilst Carly Sam's, and let us into your house, too. You helped her emotionality, and I would like to thank you for that, too." Gibby added.  
"And to Spencer. Thank you for forgiving me after all these years."  
"You're a good kid, Spence."  
"And last but not least, a big thank you to Benji. You're the best little boy in the world and we love you!"  
"Thank you!" Benji screamed from the corned. Everybody laughed.  
"Now, you're probably wondering what this announcement is. Well, here we go… Gibby and I are moving back to Seattle. I've found a job as a lawyer back there, and the company are giving me a scholarship for Seattle Uni."  
Everybody in the room cheered.  
"I'm going with her." Gibby smiled. "I'm going with her to be with her… Carly, I love you."  
The room was then silent. "I love you… I think I always have. I understand you're scared of a relationship. Your last one didn't work out. So, I have a theory. We don't have to go through all the relationship chiz. We don't need any real commitment yet. I just have one thing to ask of you."  
Gibby reached inside his blazer pocket and pulled out a box. "Carly… will you marry me?" He opened the lid to present the ring. "This ring is a sign of our love. It will go on forever, even if we don't 'go out'. I'd love to marry you someday, but I want it to be when you're comfortable. This ring is a sigh that when you're ready, I will marry you. I will marry you right there and then, if that's what you want. I love you, Carly Shay."  
The first person that could be heard sobbing was Sam. The most unexpected, yes, but she was an emotional three-month pregnant woman.  
And that was also the sweetest thing she had ever heard.  
Carly was next. She was sobbing so much she had to sit down. Gibby followed. "I understand if you don't-"  
"Yes!" She shouted happily through her tears. "Yes, I'd love to marry you! Gibby I love you so much! That was so thoughtful and sweet and… perfect." She kissed him on the cheek. "Gibby, I, I…."  
Gibby slipped the ring on her finger and silenced her with a kiss.  
"W-We have an announcement too." Sam and Freddie stood up on the couch.  
"You're getting married?" Cat cried happily.  
"No!" Sam laughed. "Look, we're really sorry about keeping this a secret from you guys but-"  
"So you are getting married!" Robbie accused.  
"No! Look, I know you'll be mad when I tell you but I needed to feel ready." Sam looked at Freddie for confidence. He held her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.  
"You want me to tell them?" He whispered in her ear.  
"No, I got this." She whispered back. "We're… I'm… Erm…"  
"Come on, you can do this." Carly encouraged from below.  
Sam smiled and held her ever-growing stomach. "I'm fat." She announced.  
"You're what?"  
"Fat. See, look." Sam lifted up her shirt slightly to reveal her baby bump. Freddie kissed her cheek and then put his hand on the baby, smiling at her.  
"Sam… you're… omigod. I can't believe this." Carly gave her a look of realization.  
"What?"  
"You're wearing one of those fake pregnancy things aren't you? You know those pads which make you look pregnant but you're not and why would you do this to us I mean it's not even funny and you couldn't be pregnant and-"  
Sam and Freddie burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Why would I do that, Carls?"  
"You mean you didn't?"  
"No, I did not! It's r-"  
"Mummy?" Benji tugged on Sam's legs. Freddie picked his son up so he could be closer to Sam.  
"Yes, darling?" She smiled.  
"Do you have a baby inside of you?" He smiled hopefully.  
"I do, honey, I really do." Freddie brought Benji down to Sam's stomach and showed him the bump. "You're going to have a baby brother or sister!"  
"No. Way." Carly said slowly. "Really?"  
"Really." Freddie confirmed.  
"But… you're really pregnant?"  
"Yep." Sam said happily.  
"With who?"  
"Who do you think it's with, Carly?"  
"OH MY GOD YOU AND FREDDIE HAVE HAD SE-"  
"Carly. Little ears." Sam reminded.  
"But… this is amazing!" Carly jumped up and hugged her best friend.  
"Carly. Baby bump." Sam reminded.  
"Sorry, this is just so exciting. How long have you known?"  
"About a month." Sam smiled. "We're three months on."  
"Six months to go wooo!" Gibby cheered.  
"I'm so happy for you both!" Carly hugged Freddie.  
"We've also got another confession."  
"You're having twins?" Gibby suggested.  
"Nope. We're not actually dating…"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, we kind of used it as a cover-up..."  
"GUYS I HAVE A THEORY!" Cat suddenly called. It was the first time she'd spoken in a while. "The moodswings, the sickness, the hunger… what if Sam's pregnant?"  
Everyone else groaned.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm really sorry about how I slacked off for a few chapters, but I have some inspiration now and I hope my writing will improve! Thanks for staying with me!**  
**Lots of love, **  
**Daisy:D**

After two hours of convincing Cat that Sam really was pregnant, they were all fighting to keep their eyes open. Just as Sam and Freddie were about to head to bed, Carly stopped them. "Oh no, no, no." Carly dragged her away. "We are having a sleepover tonight."  
"But I'm pregnant!" Sam whined.  
"Don't you dare start using that as an excuse. Look, you, Cat and I need to talk about this. It's exciting!"  
"Urg."  
"I need info: How does it feel to be pregnant? Are you happy? Are you excited? Are you aware that you did it with Freddie freakin' Benson? Are you-"  
"Fine. I'll sleep over."  
"I guess I'll see you in morning then." Freddie hugged her. Sam could feel her cheeks heating up.  
"If they ever let me leave." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm just so happy for you guys."  
"Carly, you've already said that like one billion times."  
"Well, are you happy?"  
"I… I really am."  
"Was it planned?"  
"Well- No. But this baby will never be an accident."  
"Awwww, Sam." Cat cooed.  
"So, why did you do it?"  
"Get pregnant?"  
"Why did you have sex with Freddie?"  
"Well we-"  
"What's sex?" Cat asked.  
"You really don't know?"  
"Well." Carly started. "When a man and woman love each other very much-"  
"I do not love Freddie!" Sam interrupted.  
"Stop being in the Mississippi!" Cat giggled.  
Sam sighed. "Why don't you go ask Robbie how babies are made?"  
"Okay!" Cat left the room.  
"Right… anyway, so why did you and Freddie have-"  
"I know what we did!" Sam interrupted, feeling slightly awkward.  
"Tell me then!"  
"It was kind of like our first kiss. We did it to get it over with. We used protection but it wasn't 100% certain and yeah… I'm pregnant."  
"So, did you, you know, like it?"  
"Are you seriously asking me that question?"  
"Yes."  
"I'd rather not answer."  
"Fine. I just have one last question."  
"Shoot."  
"Do you have any feelings for Freddie?"  
Sam was silent for a moment. "How couldn't I?" She sighed. "I mean, I think- I think I still loved him after we'd broken up. It hurt. I moved here because I couldn't stand the thought of being near him when he hated me. Even Cat could tell I was missing him five years on, and then when we saw each other again I was so happy. I guess the feelings had never left, but they were even stronger suddenly. When we agreed to have sex, Carly, I was terrified. I knew it would make me feel even more for him. It's an act of love, right? Anyway, so when we fake dated, I loved it. I got to kiss him and hug him and I was perfectly happy sharing a bed. The thing is Carls, even though we've been through all this, and we have a child on the way, I still don't think Freddie likes me in that way. I'm fine with that, you know? I just want him to be happy. I love him, Carly." The two of them didn't speak for a minute, taking it in. "God, I'm so stupid. This is so out of character for me." She started to cry.  
"What is it with us and confessing things today?" Carly joked. Sam laughed and Carly hugged her.  
"You don't think it's weird, do you?"  
"Not at all." Carly confirmed. "You and Freddie… you're made for each other, Sam. You're perfect together."  
"You really think so?"  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life, Sam."  
"Thanks." Sam smiled.  
"Look, why don't you just tell him?"  
"No way. He's got to make the move."  
"Why him?"  
"I did it last time, Carls. He needs some time to sort out whatever we have, and so do I."  
"But Sam…"  
"Look, I'll give him until the baby is born. If he's not confessed by then, I'll do it myself, okay?"  
"Fine. You've got yourself a deal, Puckett."  
"Good." Sam yawned. "Can we sleep now?"  
"Sure. Will you go get Cat?"  
"Why can't you do it?"  
"I just thought you might want to go see Freddie while you're at it." Carly winked.  
Sam groaned. "I'm not regretting opening up to you." Yet, she left anyway.

"How'd it go then?" Freddie smiled as Sam walked in.  
"She just asked me one hundred and one questions."  
"Awkward?""  
"Yep. It's over now though, so I can be in peace."  
"Are you sleeping here?"  
"No. I just came to get Cat. We're sleeping over now."  
"Ah." Just as Sam was about to get Cat, Benji walked in.  
"Daddy, mummy, can you tuck me in?"  
"Sure." Sam said. She picked him up.  
"Am I going to have a brother or a sister?" Benji asked as he was tucked in.  
"We don't know yet." Freddie replied.  
"Aww."  
"We'll tell you as soon as we know though." Sam promised.  
"Yay!"  
"Now go to sleep, baby Benji." Freddie kissed his son's head.  
"I'm not a baby, daddy!"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N – 200 Reviews! Ahhhhh! I literally screamed in the middle of the school hallway when I saw. Thank you guys so much! I hope this is an okay chapter! I know it's late and a little short, but I do have longer, more fun-filled chapters planned! (And a competition thing for you all!)**

The girls didn't awake until gone lunchtime that Sunday. Freddie, Robbie and Gibby took Benji to Bots for lunch, and by the time they returned, Carly, Sam and Cat were finally awake. Carly was focused on watching Sam and Freddie, how they reacted towards each other and such. She found it fascinating how Sam was still in love with Freddie after all these years; it must be true love.  
Sam was forcing Freddie to make her a triple-decker sandwich, as she was hungry, and mad at him for not taking to her to Bots. Even after he promised her he'd take her there for dinner, she still wasn't convinced. Freddie rolled his eyes, but made the sandwich anyway. Freddie was trying to act as normal as possible on the outside. He knew if he acted any differently, Sam would pick up on it and interrogate him. On the inside, however, he was really, really confused. Well, confused maybe wasn't the word. Or maybe it was. Freddie knew how he felt; he was in love with Sam. He was in love with Sam and all her beauty, inside and out, and the baby. He was going to be a real biological father, and that thought made him smile like a child on Christmas day. He was annoyed though, kind of. Sam and him had got this far; the baby was healthy, they were happy, and everything was perfect – except for the fact that they were not married.  
Yes; Freddie would admit it to himself. He was in love with Sam and really wanted to marry her. Gibby's speech had made him kind of jealous; Freddie just didn't have the courage to do anything like that. He was scared, terrified even. He wanted to marry Sam, and the only thing he wanted more than that was Sam to be happy. He couldn't decide whether asking her to marry him would make her happy, or whether she only liked him as a friend.  
It was going to be complicated to explain to the kids if they were just friends.  
Freddie was also worried about one other thing; they hadn't told his mum.  
He wanted to, of course; it was great news, but he was unsure of how his mother would take it. Sam being pregnant and her son being the father obviously meant that the two had done certain things to get to this outcome. Never mind her shock that her son was not clean anymore, never mind it was with Sam Puckett, but they were not married; and he knew his mum would disagree with that.  
He decided to get Sam alone and talk to her about it.  
"Sam?"  
"What?" Sam groaned with a mouth full of sandwich.  
"Can I talk to you, alone?"  
"But I'm eating!"  
"You can eat. Please, it's important."  
Sam could see the look in his eye, and she agreed. Freddie couldn't help but notice the wink Carly threw at Sam just before they left.  
Weird.  
"What's up, Benson?"  
"Erm, well you see, I've been thinking a lot and I was wondering if I could have your opinion on something."  
"Have you been thinking about what last name to give the baby too? Cause I was thinking-"  
"Well, no. But we can name the baby whatever you want. A double-barrel name would be cute. So, anyway. I've been thinking, we haven't told my mother about the pregnancy yet."  
"Oh, Chiz. We haven't, have we?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh my God. We haven't told my mum either."  
"Or Melanie!"  
"I was so busy with all of this I didn't even think of them. Do you think we should invite them round?"  
"I think we should. The schools are off for Halloween soon, so we should ask them then."  
"Alright. Gosh, I haven't seen my mum or Melanie since I left."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. This is going to be so strange."  
"Are you going to feel okay with telling my mum?"  
"Yes, she should take it okay, I think. Either that or she'll kill me."  
"I'm sure she'll be okay. If not, there's nothing she can do about it."  
"Awww, has little Freddie Benson all grown up?"  
"Yes, Samantha Puckett. Yes he has."  
"Fredhead!" Sam whined.  
"I'm surprised you're not attacking me."  
"It's kind of hard now, Benson."  
"Ah, the baby."  
"Yes, the baby!"  
"How are you feeling at the moment?"  
"Alright actually. Apart from the sickness this morning, I'm feeling good."  
"Good."  
"I'm probably going to pull your arm off during the birth though."  
"I can't wait." Freddie smiled.

Carly and Gibby's relationship didn't change that much. Sure, they knew they were both in love with each other, but didn't want a relationship. As Gibby had said, they were just planning to get married, and not actually go out. It was up to Carly when that was, and Carly was convinced she wanted her wedding day when Sam had hers. Carly was also convinced Sam was getting married to Freddie.  
Sam told her that was impossible and would never happen.  
Freddie told Sam to never say never.  
Sam told Freddie to stop quoting Justin Bieber.  
Carly and Gibby were moving out in five days' time and were trying to sort out what to do with the apartment.  
That's when Carly had an idea. "Cat and Robbie, why don't you live here?"  
"In your apartment?"  
"Yeah! Since we're going, you and Robbie could share it. Then, you will get more time to yourselves, and there's room for the baby!"  
"That's a splendid idea." Robbie commented.  
"I know! Sam, Freddie, do you agree?"  
"Well, I guess we'll have to." Freddie shrugged.  
"Yeah, we will need an extra room once the baby is born." Sam added.  
"Yay!" Carly cheered.  
Sam was worried. Now it was getting serious. Freddie and her sharing an apartment with two children… they were exactly like a family.  
She loved him.  
And Sam didn't know if she'd be able to wait much longer before telling him that.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N – Season 2 of Sam and Cat starts filming today, yay!**

"What you doing, Buddy?" Sam asked Benji as she sat next to him at the table.  
"Making a bye-bye card for Carly and Gibby." Benji smiled.  
"Awww, that's sweet." Sam cooed.  
"Are you sad?"  
"I am. But I know they'll be happy."  
"Are you happy, mummy?"  
"I am, sweetie."  
"Good. Because I'm really excited for the baby!"  
"I am too, Benji."  
"Does it mean that you and daddy will get married? I want you to."  
"I'm sure we will someday, Benji."  
"Yay!"

The next day was Carly and Gibby's leaving date. It was emotional, but everyone knew it was a new start for them. Carly and Gibby were moving away together, Cat and Robbie were moving in together, and Sam and Freddie were starting a real family. "Good luck." Was the first thing Carly said when she was leaving. "Good luck to both of you."  
"I think I'll need it." Freddie smirked.  
Sam punched him in the stomach.  
"Sam, you need to tell me everything, okay. The progress, the gender… just keep me updated, okay?"  
"I will, Shay." Sam smiled. "And you keep us updated, too."  
"I promise. I'll never fall out of touch with you again."  
"You'd better not, Carls." Sam frowned, but then laughed.  
"I still can't believe you're pregnant." Carly smiled.  
"I have been for nearly four months, cupcake, you'd better start believing it."  
"And she hit me this morning because her back hurt." Freddie grimaced. "I defiantly believe it."  
"I'll come visit, okay?" Carly sighed. "I love you guys."  
"We love you too." Sam hugged Carly, and then Freddie joined in too.

After two weeks of getting used to the new changes, Halloween rolled around. It was the school holidays and Benji and Cat were super excited – they were out costume buying! Robbie had gone with them, leaving time for Sam and Freddie to visit the doctor's and clean the apartment before Marissa, Melanie and Pam arrived the next day.  
They walked into the doctor's and were immediately called through. "Sam, Freddie, how are you?" The doctor greeted.  
"We're good thanks." Freddie replied.  
"Sam, how have the side effects been going?"  
"Okay, I think. I've been sick a lot and had a lot of cramps. I'm also needing the toiled like 24/7 but that's normal, right? My stomachs getting really big, too." Sam smiled.  
"It all seems to be going well then. You have all the correct symptoms. I'll just do a few tests and then give you a list of foods you should avoid from now on… do you want another scan to see how the baby's doing?"  
"We'd love one." Sam commented. "When can we find out the gender?"  
"In one months' time. Do you want to know the gender?"  
"Yeah, I think we do."  
"That's fine. We'll do that during your next monthly check-up."

"Do you think the apartment is tidy enough now?" Sam groaned as she flopped down on the couch.  
"I think it'll have to do." Freddie flopped down next to her.  
"I am so tired."  
"You didn't do any of the work!"  
"That's because you wouldn't let me!"  
"You need to rest, princess."  
"Fine." Sam groaned again, but a small smile creeped on her face. "What time are they here?"  
"Well, Melanie is coming first. I did try and invite them all together but there wasn't a time they could all do."  
"What time is Mel here?"  
"In about-" Freddie was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "Now!"  
Freddie walked to the door and let her in, whilst Sam got up and tried to cover her stomach as much as possible.  
"Freddie!" Melanie squealed. "You're here! Sam didn't say you were invited too! I didn't know you'd met back up! This is so exciting! You're still cute, you know. Maybe we could-"  
"Melanie!" Sam shouted, stopping her before she went any further.  
"Sam!" Melanie squealed again. Sam groaned. Melanie ran to hug her, but Sam crossed her arms.  
"Na-a. No hugging."  
"But Sam, I haven't seen you in years!"  
"And? A hug isn't going to change that. We can talk, yes. But no physical contact."  
"So, is Freddie here for the party too?"  
"What party?"  
"I just assumed there was a party."  
"Why?"  
"You never invite me round unless there's a special occasion."  
"I guess. There's no party though. We just have something to tell you." Sam pulled her loose blouse further down.  
"OMIGOSH SAM! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED, AREN'T YOU?"  
"No, Melanie."  
"What is it then?"  
"Well, the first thing is that Freddie lives here with me now."  
"You're marrying Freddie?"  
"No!"  
"Aw. That's still sweet though. Why?"  
"Well, we were both in financial trouble so we decided to help each other out. Carly was here as well, but she's gone back to Seattle now."  
"Oh."  
"And, we have an adopted son, Benji." Sam smiled. She showed Melanie a picture of the three of them. "He was left on Freddie's doorstep. He took him in and now he's our kid."  
Melanie cooed at the picture. "So are you two like going out?"  
"No." Freddie denied.  
"But you have a son."  
"Just because we have a son does not mean we like each other in that way, Melanie."  
"You always have been strange, you two." Melanie laughed. "I don't really understand, but I'll accept it."  
"Thank you."  
"And we have one more thing to tell you." Freddie grinned. "We're hoping you'll take it well. Though, after the reaction to out adopted son, I doubt it'll go down too well."  
"You have an adopted daughter as well?"  
"Nope." Sam smiled. "Melanie, I'm pregnant."  
Melanie's eyes flashed down to Sam's stomach, then up to the smile on her face. "No way."  
"Yeah way!" Sam laughed.  
"With Freddie?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh my God." Melanie smiled widely. "You two have had-"  
"We know what we did, Mel."  
"Was it like planned?"  
"No, but we're glad it happened." Sam grinned. "We're four months on."  
"This is so exciting!"  
Sam and Freddie just smiled.  
"How did mum take it?"  
"She doesn't know yet." Sam replied. "We're telling her when she comes."  
"She's coming here?"  
"Yeah."  
"When?"  
"Tomorrow." Freddie answered.  
"Do you mind if I stay over? I want to see her. And her reaction. I haven't seen mum is seven years."  
"Sure." Sam agreed. "As long as you're not annoying."  
"I'm not annoying, Sam."  
"You are. Prissy-pants." Sam laughed and stuck her tongue out at her twin sister.  
"You haven't changed much, have you Sam?"  
"She has not." Freddie confirmed. "I still receive physical and emotional pain from her."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N – I am SO sorry for the wait.**  
**And did you hear about Jennette's mum? I feel so sorry for Jennette and the rest of the McCurdy's… she died on Friday. R.I.P Debra McCurdy3**

Melanie ended up sleeping on the couch for the night. Yes, it was uncomfortable, but Sam told her to stop complaining. The night went by quickly – Benji was at Cat's and was returned home late, so they all went straight to sleep.  
The next morning was an early one. Benji had experienced a nightmare so Sam and Freddie were comforting him at 5am. Melanie was a naturally early riser – and it appeared Pam Puckett was, too, because at 7am, there was a knock on the door.  
Sam groaned and told Freddie to go get it. She was sat at the table having breakfast with Melanie and Benji.  
"Pam Puckett is in the house!"  
The three of them turned around to see Pam had strolled into the house.  
And she was in a bikini.  
"_Mum_!" Sam cried in embarrassment.  
"Sam! Hi!"  
Melanie could see that Freddie looked really uncomfortable.  
"Can you get some clothes on or something?" Sam said.  
"I do have 'clothes' on. I'm in a Bikini, right?"  
"Mum that is not clothes!" Melanie sighed.  
"I can wear what I want as clothes. This is a free country. I can wear whatever I'm comfortable in."  
"You didn't really walk around the streets like that, did you?"  
"Of course not, I might have got abducted or something. I was wearing my dressing gown." Pam picked up her dressing gown that she had thrown on the floor. "See?"  
"Well can you put it back on? We have young children here." Sam patted Benji on the head.  
Pam cooed. "Oh, I didn't see this little cutie. What's your name?" She said in a baby-like voice.  
Benji started to cry.  
"Look, you've scared him now." Sam sighed. "Freddie, can you take him to Cat's?"  
"I think that's a good idea, Sammy." Freddie smiled at her. He picked up Benji and walked next door.  
"Awww, he called you 'Sammy'." Melanie giggled.  
"Is that man still yours?" Pam asked Sam.  
"No." Sam rolled her eyes.  
"Oh. Is he yours then?" She turned to Melanie.  
"No." Melanie also rolled her eyes.  
"Then why is he here?"  
"He lives here with me." Sam answered. "And Benji is our adopted son."  
At that moment, Freddie walked back in. "That's fine with Cat and Robbie." He smiled at Sam. He shuddered at Pam, and then sat down next to Melanie. Pam took the remaining vacant seat, in-between Sam and Freddie.  
"So, why am I here?" Pam asked.  
"Well… Freddie and I have something to tell you."  
"Look, I can already guess. You have a house, you have a kid, and you're acting all lovely-dovely. You're obviously-"  
"Look, we're not going out, okay." Sam sighed. "Mum… we're having a child."  
The room was silent for a moment.  
"You mean you're pregnant?"  
"That's kind of what happens when you have a child."  
"Don't be sarcastic with me, young lady. Look, I knew this would happen one day. Melanie would be the sensible one and you'd end up hooking-up with some random guy and-"  
"Freddie is NOT 'some random guy', mum."  
"You're not married."  
"I know but we love each other and-"  
"Then why aren't you together?"  
"Because it's complicated, okay?"  
"Love isn't complicated."  
"Yeah, like you'd know. I don't even know who my father is and I spent my teenage years practically mother-less!"  
"That's not my fault! I loved people but they just didn't love me back!"  
"Yeah, good excuse. And I thought love _'wasn't complicated'_?" Sam mocked. Freddie tried to calm her down with his eyes.  
"It's not! Look, if you're pregnant with Freddie, that's fine by me. Just don't come crying when he leaves you!"  
Freddie was about to defend himself, but Sam spoke up first, with anger in her voice. "Freddie will NOT leave me, okay? We love each other. Freddie's not that kind of guy."  
"If you love each other then why aren't you married?" Pam asked, blowing a bubble with her gum.  
"**BECAUSE I'M SCARED, OKAY**?" Sam shouted suddenly, standing up. She rubbed her stomach. "I'm scared of what's to come. I'm scared about this pregnancy. I'm scared about Freddie and I. I'm absolutely_ terrified_ whether we'll be able to raise the baby right. I'm _petrified_ of love. I've never felt such a strong emotion towards anyone and** I'm scared**." Sam started to sob, and then walked to her room.  
"I'll go see her." Freddie stood up.  
"Is it okay if I go see her first? I really want to talk to her." Melanie questioned.  
"Sure." Freddie frowned. "Erm…"  
"Mum, you can leave now." Melanie instructed.  
"Melanie, you're so perfect. I'm so proud of you."  
"Really? Well, I'm not proud of you in the slightest. You've hurt Sam and made her admit things she wasn't ready to admit to herself never mind us. I'm disappointed. Put your dressing gown on and leave." Melanie said.  
"Mel…"  
"No mum. Leave."

Melanie found Sam lying on her bed, rubbing her stomach. It was getting bigger and bigger by the day. "Hey, sis."  
"Hi, Melanie."  
"You okay?"  
"Not really."  
Melanie sat down on the end of the bed. "I sent mum away."  
"Thanks."  
"I think it was horrible, what she said."  
"It was. And I stupidly admitted everything."  
"It wasn't stupid of you, Sam. You let out your fears and now you can confront them. The baby is going to be fine! You have Freddie to help you. You two are perfect and will be the best parents. You also have Cat and Robbie next door. Carly, Gibby, and I will help, too. And as for Mrs Benson, I'm sure she'll make sure the baby is very healthy."  
Sam giggled. "I guess you're right."  
"And as for you and Freddie, you guys both love each other. You've admitted it now, and all Freddie needs to do is to admit it back."  
"If he ever does." Sam rolled her eyes.  
"He has to now." Melanie smiled at her. "Give it time."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N – I understand this is really short but it has a lot of content… it's a happy chapter yay! I'm going to be running a poll soon so you can vote for the baby's name (once I release the gender:P)**

As planned, Mrs Benson arrived the next day. Melanie had left that morning, promising to visit again soon. Sam was nervous – really nervous. After how her mum had reacted, she really couldn't expect Mrs Benson to act any more pleasant. She already knew that Freddie had moved in with Sam, and that Benji was now officially their son. After a bit of catching up, the chatting died down. "So, why did you invite me round?" Mrs Benson asked after a few minutes.  
"Well, we have something to tell you, mum." Freddie replied.  
"And that is?"  
"Well Sam's- We're pregnant. We're expecting a child."  
"B-But you're…"  
"We've got it all under control, Mrs Benson." Sam said shyly. "It wasn't planned, but we're really happy it has happened. I hope you'll accept it and be a proud grandmother to our baby."  
"Samantha…"  
"I love your son very much, Mrs Benson, and he… I think he loves me too. Don't worry; the baby will have the best parents. We'll take care of her or he and you can help us too, Mrs Benson."  
"Saman- Sam, please, call me Marissa." Mrs Benson hugged Sam lightly, being careful of the baby bump.  
Freddie joined in the hug. "Thank you, mum."  
"It's fine, Freddie. I've been waiting for this day for a long time."  
"You mean…"  
"I always wanted you to be happy. You and Sam… you're happy. I can hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes… its love, Freddie, and I'm happy that you're happy."

"Thank you so much, Marissa." Sam sat down next to her. Freddie had gone to pick up Benji from a friend's house, so it was just the two of them.  
"It's a pleasure, honey. I'm glad my Freddie's finally got a life, and that you've found each other, too."  
Sam looked at the floor, smiling. "I-I just didn't think you'd take it so well." Sam sighed. "I mean, I'm glad you have, but…."  
"I know what you mean. I've learned that I need to let him go at some point. A mothers job is to let their children fly into the world… and you've helped me with that task."  
"I-I feel like I finally have a real family." Sam smiled. "I have Freddie and Benji, the baby and you, and then my friends, too."  
"You deserve it, Sam. You're an amazing woman." Mrs Benson hugged her once again. "Now, how are you finding the actual pregnancy?"  
Sam laughed. "Annoying. I'm four and a half months on."  
"I'm surprised you haven't hurt Freddie yet."  
"Oh, I nearly have. He's been really good to me though. He makes sure I'm eating the right foods and holds my hair back when I'm sick."  
"That's my Freddie." Mrs Benson smiled. "Well, I guess he's your Freddie now."

Mrs Benson left early that night, congratulating Sam and Freddie one final time before setting off back to Seattle. Benji was fast asleep in bed, and for the first time in a while it was just Sam and Freddie alone. Sam felt awkward, in a way, for the first time since they had got back together. Freddie must know by now that she was in love with him. She'd said it many times, including to his mum, and she really wished he'd _freakin' make a move_.  
Sam sighed and turned over in bed, uncomfortable. "I can't sleep." She moaned.  
"Me neither." Freddie sighed. "How are you, by the way."  
"Alright." Sam smiled.  
"Good. Hey, didn't my mum take it, like, amazing?"  
"She did." Sam smiled. "Better than my mum." She rolled her eyes.  
"Don't worry about that." Freddie rubbed Sam's arm in comfort. "We will prove her wrong."  
"You mean…"  
"Sam, I love you." Freddie took a deep breath. "I-I have since we broke up, and I've wanted to tell you for ages. Your confession kind of told me you loved me too."  
"I do."  
"D-Do you love me like…"  
"I want to be with you," Sam smiled. "Yes."  
Freddie's lips touched Sam's lightly. They were in an awkward position, and the bump wasn't really helping, but it was still perfect.  
"Thank you so much for finally admitting it." Sam giggled.  
"You were waiting?"  
"Yes. I made a deal with Carls, as well."  
"About?"  
"That if you didn't admit to me by the time the baby was born, I'd do it myself."  
"I'm so glad I did it now then."  
"We can see the baby's gender in a week." Sam reminded after a moments silence.  
"That soon? Gosh, it's gone so quick."  
"Nerd, no-one says 'gosh' these days."  
"Yes, they do!"  
"Na-a! You're so old school."  
"People do say gosh!"  
"Shut up and sleep, dork."  
Sam and Freddie both then relaxed, and fell as asleep with smiles on their faces.  
It was the best sleep they'd ever had.  
Well, second best.


	33. Chapter 33

Sam's eyes lightly fluttered open. She could hear Freddie's slow breathing as he slept. Sam smiled. Her body tingled as she reminisced the night before. Did it mean they were together now? Sam debated whether to wake Freddie with a kiss. Would that be too forward? Sam thought back to her teenage years when she used to be so confident. If she'd have felt like this six years ago she'd have just kissed him.  
She built up all the courage she had and plac her lips on his.  
Freddie woke up immediately.  
"Morning, beautiful."  
"Morning, pretty boy."

"Hey, Cat, do you want to come to the doctors with us?" Sam asked as her and Freddie were about to leave.  
"Are you finding out if it's a girlie or a boy?"  
"Yep."  
"I'll come." Cat smiled. "I can't wait!"  
"Me neither."  
Freddie drove the three of them to the doctors, and they were seen to almost immediately.  
The gel was applied to Sam's stomach. Freddie stood close to her, his hand on her shoulder. Cat stood at her feed, watching the doctor with fascination. "What is it? What is it?" She cried happily.  
"We'll see in a second…" The screen showed the developing baby. Sam smiled.  
The doctor searched on her computer for a moment. "It's a little girl." She announced.  
"Yay! A girl!" Cat smiled as she did a little twirl.  
"A girl." Sam said gleefully. "My little baby girl."  
"Benji will be so pleased." Freddie agreed. "He's wanted a baby sister for a while."  
"All is okay with the development." The doctor noted. "Have you been following the book I gave you?"  
"Yes." Sam smiled. "It's all going great."  
"That's fine then."

Cat went straight to her apartment to tell Robbie the news. Sam and Freddie entered their apartment, alone. Benji was due home from his friend's house in around one hour. "I'm so happy." Sam sighed.  
"Me too." Freddie agreed. "it all seems to be going perfect."  
"It is." Sam smiled. The two looked into each other's eyes. Freddie leaned down and kissed her forcefully, but placing his hands gently on her ever-growing stomach.  
Sam kissed back immediately, smiling to herself.  
When they pulled apart, Sam bit her lip. "Freddie… does his mean…"  
"It can mean whatever you want it to, Sammy."  
"Can we be together?"  
"I'd love that, Sam, but it's up to you. If you're not ready then-"  
"I am ready." Sam assured, and the two kissed again.

Sam decided she had quite a few phone calls to make, so whilst Freddie made dinner for the family, she dialed a few people. "Hey, Carls."  
"Sam! Hi!" Carly said down the phone.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm good. You?"  
"Great." Sam smiled. "How are you and Gibby?"  
"The same, really."  
"Ah."  
"And how are you and Freddie?" Sam could tell Carly was smirking.  
"We're good thanks, Carls."  
"Good?"  
"Okay, we're amazing." Sam let out a small squeal.  
"What's happened?" Carly interrogated, giggling with exciting.  
"We're together."  
"Really? That's amazing! How?"  
"Well, when my mum visited she was all mean and chiz, and I ended up accidentally admitting I was in love with Freddie. When the nerd's mother came, I admitted I loved him again and that I thought he loved me too. And then we were in bed the other night and he finally admitted he loved me, he then kissed me. We kissed this morning and then we kissed after we went to doctors, and I admitted I wanted us to go out, and he agreed."  
"That is so cute! I always knew- wait, the doctors? Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, we found out the gender." Sam smiled.  
"Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!"  
Sam laughed. "It's a girl!"

Melanie had the same reaction as Carly – all happy and girly and giggly. Carly and Melanie were both so pleased with the baby, and the fact that Sam and Freddie were finally together. Mrs Benson was also pleased – she was now knitting pink blankets for the baby. Sam groaned, but Freddie reminded her that at least it wasn't clothes. Once all of the phone calls were complete, Sam, Freddie and Benji sat down for their dinner. Freddie had cooked a pizza from scratch, and Sam and Benji were waiting excitedly. It smelt delicious.  
Once the pizza had been served and half eaten, Sam and Freddie decided to break the news. "Benji, we have something to tell you. Well two things, actually."  
"What is it?" Benji inquired.  
"The baby inside of me… it's a girl! You're going to have a baby sister, Benji!" Sam announced. Benji's eyes lit up.  
"Yay!" He cheered. "Thank you for making my baby sister, mummy!"  
"Hey, it was your daddy too."  
"I know you've always wanted one. I have too." Freddie grinned at his son.  
"When can I see her?"  
"In four months' time."  
"That's ages." Benji groaned. "What will her name be?"  
"We don't know yet."  
"And we did have another thing to tell you, too." Freddie reminded.  
"Oh, yeah! Tell me!"  
"Well…" Freddie started. "Your mummy and I have decided that we love each other very much… and we're now girlfriend and boyfriend. We wanted to make sure you were okay with that."  
"That's good! Cat will be so happy!"  
"Cat is hap- oh wait, Cat doesn't know yet, we didn't tell her."  
"Do you want me to tell her?" Benji offered.  
"Na. I'll tell her later. I don't feel like being crushed at the moment."  
"Does it mean you'll be married soon?" Benji asked.  
"Not yet." Freddie laughed. "Not yet."

**A/N – Sorry for the long wait… again… but thanks for all the reviews! I hope this chapter makes you smile!**  
**Now that we know the gender of the baby, I want you guys to vote for the name! The way I'm going to work it is: everybody needs to review a name they want the baby girl to have. After a few chapters, I'll choose my favourite four/five and then out them on a poll, and then you guys can vote which one you like best. Got it? GO!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N – the response to the last chapter was amazing. I love you guys. Now, I know I always say sorry for the lack of updating, but I'm sorry again. I do try. I have a lot going on at the moment with college and personal stuff. Also, I went to London last weekend to see the Sam and Cat premier in England. We didn't get in, but guess who I did meet? SOPHIA GRACE AND ROSIE! Ahhhh! (and I also got a giant Sam and Cat poster that's too big for my room:D)**

Sam, Freddie, Benji, Cat, Robbie and the child they were babysitting all went shopping the next day. Now that the sex of the baby had been revealed, they were shopping so that they could pick out furniture and wallpaper. It had been decided between them that Benji was to move into the larger bedroom, the one that used to be Cat and Robbie's, so that he could have more space and so that the baby was closer to Sam and Freddie.  
Cat and Robbie escorted Benji and the child they were babysitting, Emily, to the toy section to give Sam and Freddie some time to decide. Whilst flicking through the catalogue, Freddie spoke up. "What colour do you want the room to be?" He asked, inspecting the paints.  
"Er… blue." Sam said.  
"Blue? Really? Don't you think pink-"  
"We're not bringing the poor girl up as a girly girl."  
"But-"  
"We-"  
"How about we paint it a pale blue?" Freddie compromised.  
"How will that help?"  
"Pale blue could be for a boy or a girl. We can let the baby choose how she wants to grow up."  
"I guess so." Sam sighed. "She is not wearing dresses though. Hoodie and Jeans all the way."  
"Even as a new-born?"  
"Well I guess she deserves some cute clothes as a new-born, but no older than two."  
"I see you already have the baby's life planned out, do you?"  
"Yep." Sam smiled. "I'm so excited."

Once home, Cat and Robbie took the child into their apartment. The babysitting service had become more shared – Sam and Freddie didn't have that much time on their hands now, but they did look after the children when it was possible. Robbie really wanted to move on in their relationship – maybe even get married – but they had only been together under a year, and he was still scared of hurting Cat in some way. Sam and Freddie, however, had gone right back into the swing of dating. On the other hand, they were not acting like they had before. Sam and Freddie, when they dated as teenagers, felt like they had rushed into things too quickly; acting all loved-up with each other, when that really _wasn't_ how they rolled. This time, they were being careful. Sam and Freddie were not really acting any different to how they were one month ago. They were just taking it slow.

One more month passed – the baby was now due in a few months and the effects of being pregnant were stronger than ever. Every part of her body ached. They went for regular check-ups. It was all getting very exciting for them all.  
"You know what, Freddie, I think this room is coming along pretty well." Sam commented as she sat on the chair.  
"I do, too." Freddie was stood high up on the ladder, painting the top of the wall.  
Benji sat on the floor, looking through the catalogue for toys the baby might want. "Daddy…"  
"Yes, Benji?"  
"Can we have another baby?" He asked with a smile.  
"We're having a baby." Freddie said, examining his work.  
"No, I mean another one after that."  
Freddie looked over to see Sam's reaction. "Not yet, son, but maybe one day." Freddie replied.  
"Let's see once this little girl has grown up a bit." Sam smiled.  
"Really?" Benji said.  
"Yep. Hey, you've got to see if you'll like this one, first. You might not like not being the only child."

The room was done a couple weeks later, and it was all ready for the baby. Just as Sam and Freddie sat down on the couch; the doorbell rang. They looked at each other in confusion as to who it could be. They weren't expecting any visitors, and Benji was not due home for another two hours.  
Freddie got up and answered the door.  
The door opened to reveal a man in his 20's, all in black, looking smug, in a way.  
"Hello…" Freddie trailed off, confused as to who he was.  
"I'm here for him." The man said gruffly, a smirk on his face.  
"Who the heck are you?" Freddie questions, his voice rising with panic.  
"Carlo." The man chuckled. "Carlo Savino."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N – The poll is now up to vote for the baby name… sorry if I haven't picked yours, I just thought these ones were the most Seddie-like… I seriously wanted to pick more but I thought I'd picked too many already. Please vote as to which name you think is the best! (I think it's at the top of my profile or something). If you don't have an account you can't vote, but if you review the name I'll vote it for you;)**

Sam was shocked. What the heck was Carlo freakin' Savino doing here? Just as it had all being going perfectly… _HE_ shows up.  
"Why are you here?" Freddie questioned. Sam got up of the couch and slowly moved next to him.  
"_I told you_, I'm here for my son."  
"You can't have him." Sam snarled. "He's ours now. We legally adopted him, remember?"  
"And I want to legally adopt him back."  
"You can't do that." Sam stressed.  
"He's **MY** son."  
"No, he's **our** son."  
"Look, you two aren't even married. There is no way you can look after a son."  
"We're in love, thank you very much." Freddie corrected.  
"Benji is the best thing that ever happened to us. He brought us together. I'm pregnant now and we're-"  
"You're pregnant?" Carlo scoffed. "I thought you were just fat."  
Freddie punched him in the stomach and then grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Sam is NOT fat. She is beautiful and perfect and you are not going to ruin what we have. You cannot have Benji back – he's ours now and he deserves parents that are actually going to love and care for him. You wanted nothing to do with him before – what's the sudden rush now?"  
"I want my son, is that too much to ask?"  
"You can't have your son!"  
"But my girlfriend and I-"  
"-Oh, here we go-" Sam sighed.  
"-My girlfriend and I want a child. We wanted to use Benji to see if we could look after one right."  
"And what if you couldn't?"  
"Then we'd just get rid of him. We'd do that anyway. If we can look after a child, we'll just throw out Benji and have one of our own."  
"In what kind of twisted mind would that ever seem right to do?" Sam growled. "You know what, we don't have time for you. Go back to your stupid little girlfriend in your stupid little own world and leave ours alone!"  
"I want my son."  
"I'll call the cops." Freddie threatened.  
Sam couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Look, Carlo, just go. We know this really big guy called Goomer. He can crush you. If you don't get the hell out, he will."  
Sam gave Carlo a fake smile and then slammed the door shut.

"…and then I was like 'Goomer could crush you and he will if you don't get out' so he ran away." Sam recited down the phone. "I think he's gone for good."  
"You two are amazing." Carly replied. "I was not expecting him to come back."  
"Me neither! I think-"  
Sam was cut off by her bedroom door flinging open, and Cat running in. "SAM PUCKETT!"  
"Sorry Carls, Gotta go. Cat's just come in… she either looks really angry or really excited. I can't tell."  
"Talk to you later." Carly laughed. Sam hung up.  
"What's up?" Sam asked.  
"I want to hug you so bad right now but I can't because of the baby. So I'm going to give you a high five."  
"What the chiz is up?" Sam laughed as she received the high five. She decided that Cat looked more excited than angry.  
"I've seen the search history on your laptop!"  
"Why were you on my laptop?"  
"That's not the point. You've been researching wedding dresses!" Cat smiled and then hugged herself.  
"Cat are you-"  
"Yes. I'm hugging myself because I'm happy. That's not the point. Why were you researching wedding dresses?"  
Sam thought on the spot. "I am writing a novel called 'the wedding' and I was researching dresses…. to choose a dress for the front cover?"  
"Oh really." Cat smirked. "Then why were you typing in YOUR height and YOUR size?"  
"This character is similar to me in many ways."  
"You created her like you?"  
"I did." Sam agreed. "I wanted like… a fictional me, in a way."  
Cat thought for a moment. "Cool." She high-fived Sam, and then skipped back out of the room.  
Sam decided that next time; she needed to remember to delete her history. Especially when looking at engagement rings.

Cat and Robbie stayed round at Sam and Freddie's house for the rest of the night. Freddie made dinner for them all (Sam was starting to fall in love with his cooking, too) and Sam kept her eye on the door; she was worried about Carlo returning. Since being a child, Sam hadn't believed things could go right for her. Yes, she'd found Freddie, but there were still things that could go wrong. Things with the baby, their relationship, the future… _and what if he never proposed?_


End file.
